TRON: The Uprising Has Begun
by I-KFINTASCY
Summary: The Uprising has indeed begun, but nobody said it would be an easy road. Clu has arrived to Argon, and things are truly about to get messy on The Grid when other dangers arise... *REMAKE OF TRON: A NEW UPRISING* (Set after "Terminal") WARNING: Chapters will be Rated M; will be warned so in the author's note! Rated T for PG-15 due to language, violence, and suggestive material
1. Chapter 1

TRON: The Uprising Has Begun

An I&amp;KFANTASY Project

Chapter 1: Do The Right Thing, Old Friend

"KISS. MY. ASS!" An angry voice of an older teen screamed at the top of her lungs as the guards dragged her away as Clu's airship set course for Argon. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! YOU SON OF A VIRUS! DAMN YOU! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! HEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, ALREADY!"

Clu, the high and mighty controller of The Grid, turned his head back to look at this screaming program, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit with annoyance. He looked forward again out the large window of the ship, glancing over at his right-hand man, Dyson. "Dyson," Clu started. "Make sure Margo gets to her cell safely."

Dyson nodded his head a little. "Of course." He said before turning around to follow after the course of the screaming program and the guards that retrained her.

"Oh, and Dyson?"

"Yes?" Dyson said, glancing back at his leader.

There was a brief pause of silence.

"Be nice. Remember, she was our friend."

Dyson nodded again, beginning to walk out of the room. "Of course." He responded back.

"...I hate you. I hate you AND Clu. I HATE YOU BOTH!" Margo, a program with neon blue shaggy hair, tanned skin, brilliant neon blue light lines and black ribbon crossing across where her eyes were paced around in her large cell. She let out a loud scream as she gave the metal wall a hard punch.

'BANG!' A large dent was now embedded in the wall.

Dyson frowned as he watched Margo throw this mini tantrum. It wasn't unlike her, but Dyson never did like her rambunctious and destructive attitude. It was one thing he never cared about, and one factor of why joining Clu's side seemed favorable.

Dyson sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned against the cell wall from the outside. "Are you DONE?" He asked flatly, unamused.

"SHUT UP!" Margo snapped. She crossed her own arms and sat down on the cell bench with a sigh. "I hate you." Margo repeated.

"You said that already."

"I know I did!" Margo snapped. "I'm not STUPID like YOU."

Dyson rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing himself off of the transparent wall, looking at Margo with a frown. "And how EXACTLY am I STUPID?" He asked her.

"Because you don't even KNOW what you're doing wrong." Margo scoffed, shaking her head slowly with a frown. "Dumbass..."

Dyson stared at Margo for a good moment. Eventually, a smile spread across his lips, a slow chuckle escaping his throat. "Oh, wait...I see..." He began. "What I did "wrong", was coming over HERE, right? To Clu's side?"

Margo scoffed quietly with a nod. "Oh WOW, he LEARNS..." She swiftly held up the middle finger to Dyson. "There's your reward."

Dyson sighed, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his face. "Margo please STOP with the VULGAR HAND MOTIONS."

"I don't need to listen to you." Margo said bitterly and sighed. "And either way, you're still wrong, really."

"And you're the one who's in a CELL."

"Only because you don't understand what REAL morals and values."

"Maybe it's YOU, who doesn't understand."

Margo chuckled quietly, shaking her head slowly with a sigh. "And what don't I understand?" She asked.

Dyson looked back at Margo, his eyes narrowing. He began to pace around the room slowly, drawing in a deep breath. "Margo why are you here..?" He asked.

"To CONVINCE you." Margo responded.

"To convince me to what? Join the revolution?"

Margo shrugged a little, slowly turning her head away from Dyson in silence. There was silence between the two.

Dyson's laughter suddenly filled the room, starting out slow before it erupted into full out laughter. He quickly tuned to look at Margo, holding out a hand. "Did you SERIOUSLY let yourself get CAPTURED to try and tell me THAT?!" Dyson laughed mockingly, leaning against the wall opposite of Margo's cell. He wiped his eyes with a smile as his laughter slowly died down. "Margo you truly are something special."

He walked up to the cell, leaning against it and looking at Margo. "The revolution is practically DEAD. We're going to Argon soon Margo. To get TRON. To GET RID OF HIM. The Renegade will be next, if he's not there trying to protect his mentor. How much intelligence do you have, thinking I would LEAVE EVERYTHING, for a DYING CAUSE that I don't even BELIEVE in?"

"More than you." Margo answered, taking Dyson almost by surprise. She slowly turned her head towards Dyson, her eyebrows raised with a relatively blank expression. "Define perfection."

Dyson made a face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Define perfection. WITHOUT making it an ABSOLUTE OPINION. Make the definition nothing BUT FACTS and can be EASILY PROVEN NO MATTER WHAT."

Dyson stared at Margo, a little dumbfounded. "Alright..." He said, slowly looking around the room, taking a few steps back. It was a moment before he finally spoke. "Perfection...it's uh...i-it's..." He made hand motions. "You know..."

A smile slowly curved on Margo's lips. "You can't, can you..?"

Dyson frowned deeply, looking at Margo but not saying a word. Margo slowly looked at Dyson, her expression softening and smile fading away. "What was that about dying cause..? Because it seems to me that a cause that doesn't even TRULY EXISTS is dying...isn't it?"

Dyson remained silent. Margo sighed and slowly rose up to her feet, wincing a little with pain as she did. She inhaled deeply and shook her head slowly while rubbing her right leg as a large scar appeared around it. "Jeeze, it's tearing again..." She muttered.

That's when she heard Dyson begin to walk away and out of the cell room. "HEY!" Margo called out, her face tensing a little and brows knitting together. "DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WENT OUT FOR REVENGE ON A PROGRAM THAT DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FACE GETTING CUT IN HALF!"

Still Dyson did not speak. He walked out of the cell room, leaving the ranting Margo alone to herself. Dyson looked at the two guards waiting at the entrance. "Make sure she doesn't get out." He said between grit teeth, walking away with hands rolled into fists. "Yes sir." The guards said in unison in their usual droned voices.

'VRRIP!'

A flash of blue suddenly passed by the two guards and Dyson, the second in command officer JUST making out something as the blue flash past him that took him by utter surprise once again. It all seemed to almost happen in slow motion. It was Margo he saw as the blue flash, running at an incredible speed almost faster than a lightcycle, and a cocky grin on her face as she saluted him with two fingers and saying three words before she sped down the hall; "Think about it."

Dyson stared down the hall, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't help but begin to slowly chuckle, closing his eyes and placing his hand to his mouth, an amused expression on his face.

Increasing her speed the blue light sped down the halls of the airship before taking a bountiful leap! CRASH!

Through the window Margo sped out and quickly continued on running along the water, laughing boldly as she yelled out the five most insulting but amused words; "SEE YOU LATER MEH BITCHES!"

She always did have a colorful vocabulary.

* * *

"Beck you need to FOCUS." The now angered mentor told his apprentice, the usual frown on his face deepened. Now that this older program has gotten re-energized and back to his "good old days" self, he found it was hard for Beck to keep up with their combat training. Or, ANY training for that matter. Beck groaned wearily as he lifted his head from the floor and looked up at Tron, squinting an eye as he rubbed his head. "Can't we just take like a five micro break, PLEASE? With the way I've been tossed around like a Grid bug during training lately I think I might've lost all feeling in my SPINE." He groaned again as he let his head drop. "And now I can't move."

Tron sighed loudly, placing a hand on his hip and another on his face. "Beck stop complaining. The occupation won't GIVE YOU a BREAK. You need to have your stamina always on full charge. Be ALERT, FOCUSED, and-"

"Never give up." Beck said flatly as he stiffly sat up with a pained wince and nodded slowly while rubbing his head. "I know, I know. I've only heard you say it about a million times." He joked.

"And I'll say it a million more times before it finally gets through to your stubborn programming." Tron replied, helping Beck up.

Beck rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips and smirked with a shrug, motioning around himself. "Then how about at least letting me do an EASIER training exercise besides FIGHTING YOU? How about I fight the simulated guards on maximum difficulty? Haven't done that in a while."

Tron chuckled faintly, crossing his arms with an equally faint smile. "Aww, but I was just starting to have fun." He said. He chuckled again, patting Beck's shoulders before beginning to walk off. "Fine. This time ONLY, Beck."

"THANK YOU." Beck sighed in relief as he flexed his sore shoulders to loosen the coded joints.

That's when the alert system went off.

The young renegade's eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked up at Tron before running out of the simulation room. "What's going on?!"

Tron quickly followed after Beck, running over to the large computer screen in front of the large window of the hideout. There was a red alert sign on it, showing a perimeter breach. Tron frowned, quickly accessing it and allowing a video feed to pop up on it. There on that video feed revealed a lone program just outside of the hideout with blue neon shaggy hair and lights, straggling along the snow before stopping and waving a hand wearily and a laugh being heard. "Heeeeyyy Tron..." The program called before flopping face first into the snow with a groan. "Oh man, life sucks..." She groaned on the video feed.

Tron sighed loudly with annoyance, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly. "Flynn help me..." He muttered under his breath.

"Who's that?" Beck asked with a frown as he looked over at his mentor.

"A NUISANCE." Tron replied, the time of his voice sounding anything but pleasant. He began to walk away from the computer and down the large black glass stairs. "Stay here." Tron called out to Beck. "I'll be back."

"Wait, wait!" Beck called as he rushed after Tron and bolted into the elevator with him. "I'm coming with you!"

Tron frowned, looking at Beck. "What part of "stay here" didn't you understand?" Tron asked as the elevator door closed and descended.

"Uh, the whole "stay" and "here" part." Beck replied with a proud smirk.

Tron sighed, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Okay so wait, WHO is she? You never said." Beck continued on badgering Tron as his mentor picked up the neon blue haired program, who happened to be Margo, off fo the snowy ground. The young renegade sighed with annoyance and crossed his arms. "Oh, so now you're giving me the SILENT TREATMENT? And YOU say that I'M immature?"

"Beck." Tron scolded, beginning to walk back to the mountain with Margo in his arms.

Beck sighed loudly with annoyance, throwing his hands up in th air. "What NOW?!" He suddenly gasped, his eyes wide. "Oh shoot." He hissed through his teeth and sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "Oh no...I COMPLETELY FORGOT. AGAIN."

Tron stopped walking, looking back at Beck. "What?"

Beck waved a hand as he quickly began to run off, taking out his baton. "ZED AND MARA NEEDED MY HELP MOVING ALL THE PROGRAMS OUT OF THE GARAGE! I GOTTA GO NOW!" He called as he rezzed his lightcycle and zoomed off.

Tron watched as Beck zoomed off, sighing and shaking his head. A smirk slowly curved on Margo's face and she chuckled quietly, shaking her head slowly. "THAT was our new renegade..?" She mumbled wearily. "I feel sorry for you."

Tron looked down at Margo, smiling faintly with a sigh, hugging her close to him as he began to walk again. "I feel sorry for myself." He responded.

Margo let out a small groan as she slowly buried her face into Tron's shoulder and nuzzled it with her forehead, very much like how a small child would when being held by their father. "Neehh...I'm so damn tired..." She whined childishly. "An' my leg hurts like HELL..."

"I have a healing chamber that just might help." Tron responded, walking over to the hidden elevator and walking inside, hitting a button to go up.

There was a long silence. Margo slowly and wearily faced her head up towards Tron, her ribbon tilting to the side a little and partially revealing the scar behind it. "Hi..." She mumbled.

Tron chuckled, fixing Margo's ribbon back over her scar. "Hi..." He responded back.

"How's life..? It sucks for me right now."

"With a Renegade who still acts like how you did during YOUR early training cycles, my life sucks too."

Margo snickered, a large grin spreading across her face that read nothing but a cocky, sly and mischievous attitude. "Then it's gonna be REALLY bad since I'll be sticking around."

Tron chuckled, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened. "Lucky me."

"Yep. You're now stuck with two sarcastic and hilarious programs. An' one of them's BLIND so she can hear EVERYTHING. Not to mention she knows a LOT about you especially when it comes to the whole fact that—"

FWUMP! And to the ground Margo fell, straight on her bottom.

She whined loudly, slowly rolling onto her stomach as she flailed her body. "Fish outta water!" She cried. "Fish outta water, fish outta water! NUUUUU—!"

Tron began to walk away, shaking his head, his usual frown now returned, and the possibility of a warm, fatherly attitude, gone. And that's when he heard the sniffling. Tron slowly turned around to see Margo with a sad pout on her face, sniffling as though she were crying and her cheek against the floor as she faced her head up towards him a little. Tron raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he stood at the bottom of the steps. "Margo that doesn't work on me anymore." He said.

"Dang. Come on man, I'm like CRIPPLED right now, can't you just help me to the healing chamber at least?!"

"No." Tron replied before heading up the stairs.

"...Jerk."

* * *

"Mara I told you, he's not coming!" Zed called out to Mara who was walking back and forth in front of Able's Garage. Zed crossed his arms, sighing. "He's always LATE to everything or he doesn't really bother to SHOW UP."

"Beck PROMISED Zed!" Mara said quickly as she looked back at her best friend. "And so far he hasn't broken any of them yet!" She paused for a moment. "Well, at least not to US!"

Zed rolled his eyes, nodding his head a little. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up too high." He warned her, closing his eyes.

"I'M HERE!" Beck called out as he sped in on his lightcycle and derezzed it, sprinting up towards Zed and Mara with a small laugh. "Sorry I was late, something held me up and you wouldn't BELIEVE...the...traffic." He stopped and his expression grew anxious when he saw Zed and Mara's irritated expressions. "And...you two are mad at me again."

"You're LATE." Zed said, uncrossing his arms. "AGAIN."

"Of COURSE we're mad, Beck!" Mara added.

Beck sighed with a small shake of his head and closed his eyes. "Look, I-I'm SORRY, guys, I-I really AM it's just—"

"Just WHAT Beck?" Mara asked. "Where in the WORLD do you GO lately these cycles?"

"You'd think that since we're your BEST FRIENDS, you can trust us to tell us, right..?" Zed said, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at Beck.

Beck sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands. Great. He REALLY didn't want to do this right now. "Guys, I REALLY CAN'T tell you!" He said. "I wish I COULD, but the thing is, I-I just CAN'T!"

Zed and Mara exchange glances. Zed furrowed a brow a little, taking a step towards Beck and holding out a hand. "Look, Beck, if you're into some like, ILLEGAL STUFF, w-we gotta KNOW ABOUT THAT. Right? Don't you think that's fair?"

"It's NOT ILLEGAL." Beck said quickly with a tense face as he quickly looked up at Zed. "Look, as HARD as it is you guys HAVE to TRUST ME on this. Don't think that this is ANY EASIER on ME as it is for YOU." He snapped, his temper boiling as he bolted into the garage entrance. Beck's face slowly tensed with anger when the first thing he was greeted by as usual in his workplace was the Renegade wanted poster. HIS wanted poster. He sighed, shaking his head quickly as he made his way over towards Able's office slowly and grabbed a box off of a passing cart Link was pushing around for programs who needed them as he did.

Link looked at Beck in surprise when he grabbed the box. "Beck! You're here!"

"Yeah," Beck said with a small shrug and glanced back at Link with a faint smile before looking forward again. "I'm here. Tell Mara that I'll start cleaning out Able's office before my locker for me, okay?"

Link nodded with a smile. "Sure thing Beck." Link said before going off to find Mara.

Beck let out an inward sigh as he approached the door to Able's office, his body tensing from the mixed feelings he had inside. One could really only imagine what that renegade felt at the moment. Beck was becoming a fairly difficult person to read emotion wise. Though it was apart of the training he had to do to HIMSELF so his emotions between the uprising and his normal life wouldn't become mixed. But ever since Able died, that had been a difficult thing for Beck to do.

And that's when Beck suddenly heard a small sound of surprise and the sound of rustling, quickly followed by a loud thump and a yelp. Beck frowned with confusion and quickly looked towards the direction he heard the thump, furrowing a brow. "Wait, what just..?" Beck almost couldn't believe what he saw. With a leg half out the window and almost an entire body covered with boxes, there lay a program on the floor of Able's office.

"Uhh..." Beck slowly walked up to the program that was on the floor and slowly knelt down, setting the box aside with a small laugh. "Are...you okay..?" He asked.

When Beck removed the box, two bright orange eyes looked up into his, blinking. The program slowly smiled. "Beck...right..?" A female voice asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Beck replied and frowned with confusion. "And you are...?"

The program slowly pulled their foot out from the open window, smiling as she stood up and brushed herself off. And that's when the young renegade could fully see what exactly this program looked like. Shoulder length straight blonde hair, red highlights trimming the ends, bright neon orange eyes, light lines that ran down a black suit in a pattern not common in most programs, but symmetrical...fingerless gloved hands, and not to mention, she was short, the top of her head would probably touch the bottom of his chin. "My name's Sam." She finally said.

Beck stared at the program for a moment, a little dumbfounded by how pretty she was... Snapping back into reality, he cleared his throat with an awkward laugh and awkwardly looked around. "Err...I don't remember seeing you around here...then again I'm rarely here anymore..." He stopped himself from rambling on, thanking himself for the quick save before finally making eye contact with Sam and just getting the the point. "Are you new here?"

'I really need to learn to talk less...'

Sam cracked a smile and shook her head. She walked in front of Beck and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't think about working in a place run by the Occupation." She said with a small wink. A program against the Occupation huh?

Sam placed three fingers forward with another one just underneath, smiling. It formed the "TRON" symbol. "Your mentor sent me. From here on out I'll be your bodyguard and personal excuse." She explained.

Beck's eyes widened slowly. Wait, was she being SERIOUS? Then he realized something...

"Personal excuse..?" He questioned.

Sam nodded, dropping her hands back down to her side. "That's right." She said with a smile. She glanced out Able's office. She reached a hand up to Beck's cheek and touched it lightly, nodding her head with a smile. "Just go along with it." She said quietly. Before Beck really had much time to react, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Zed and Mara walking into the office, stopping when they saw the two young programs.

His eyes widened and brows knit together. Now the young renegade was severely lost. Again. "Wait, wait; what?"

The last few cycles have been rather complex for Beck. If only he knew that it was not going to get any better...

* * *

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Clu would decide to come to Argon himself." Tron stated as he walked up the stairs to his large computer, a frown on his face.

"You and your renegade have got two cycles time. They headed out last cycle!" Margo said as she quickly called out as she rushed up the steps next to her father figure. "It took me an entire cycle to run from where I was at in that airship, so that's what I'd have to guess how long we have."

Tron nodded. He sighed, shaking his head a little when he reached the top. "It's finally happening." He muttered quietly under his breath.

"Eh?"

Tron looked at Margo. "I'm talking about CLU, Margo. Coming to Argon. Me and Beck having to RELOCATE now."

"Ohhhhhhh...!" Margo smirked and reached up, pinching Tron's cheeks and shaking his head side to side. "Don't fret, my old mentor! I have a plan for that already, so no sweat!"

Tron raised an eyebrow faintly, letting out a worried, yet, amused chuckle. "You have a plan?" He asked. "I can hardly believe my ears."

Margo snickered and held up two fingers and pointed towards the sky. "No problems!" She said, quoting Kevin Flynn. "Only SOLUTIONS!"

Tron shook his head with a sigh, patting Margo's head gently. He walked up to the computer, beginning to tap on some files. "Of course Flynn." He glanced back at Margo. "Did you send her over yet?" He asked, changing the topic.

Margo nodded quickly, her entire head becoming a blur for a curt moment. "Yup yup yup!" She wavered, staggering a little. "Whoa sweet mama...I shouldn't have done that. A-Anyway! Yeah, yeah, Sam should have met Beck at least like two cycles ago actually! Didn't he mention any random girl walking up to him?"

Tron shook his head, frowning a little. "No, he hasn't."

"Huh..." Margo crossed her arms slowly with a small frown. "I hope she didn't get into trouble... Sam has REALLY BAD luck..." She sighed. "If I have to go and DRAG HER OUT of ANOTHER occupation prison center, I'm whooping her ass!"

Tron rose an eyebrow, looking back at Margo.

"...What'd I do NOW?!"

Tron sighed and shook his head with a faint smile, looking back at his screen. "You're not being a very good friend." He playfully said.

"Oh no, you don't GET IT! How many times did you have to rescue Beck's bacon?!" Margo paused for a long time. "Dang...now I want some bacon..."

"Margo."

"Whaaaaaat?! I'm scatter brained, Flynn didn't program me to be able to just have one thought at a time! What do ya expect from the grid's first multi-purposed program?!"

"That you would be QUIETER."

"No."

"One can only wish."

Margo frowned, holding up a finger to speak when suddenly...

"GAAH..! THERE'S A GRID BUG IN HERE!"

* * *

Zed slung his arm over Beck's shoulders with a wide grin, glancing back at Sam whom Mara was chatting away with. "Beck! How'd you do it?! Huh?!" His best friend asked excitably.

"Do WHAT?" Beck asked with a roll of his eyes and smile.

"Get THAT..?!" Zed said, motioning his head back to Sam. "Seriously! You gotta tell me all about her! Details details!"

Beck laughed with another roll of his eyes and pushed Zed away from himself while waving a hand. "Zed, come on you're overreacting. I don't need to tell you any details."

Zed pouted, looking up at Beck. "Come on..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "Alright fine." He opened them again, grinning once more. "Do you know if she has any friends willing to go out with me?!"

"Zed..."

"Please?! Can you just ASK?!"

Beck quickly looked at Zed, shaking his head with a laugh and patted his friend's shoulder. "Sorry bud. But if I were YOU..." He turned Zed around so he was facing Mara, a smirk on his face. "I would focus on the REAL GOAL."

Zed's face softened a little as he watched Mara, sighing. "It's not going to happen..." He said. "She doesn't like me like that."

Beck patted Zed's shoulder again gently and smiled with a shrug. "Well have you ever ASKED..?"

"Yeah." Zed said, looking back at Beck. "Remember when I said I needed to talk to you really badly and you said you couldn't come..?"

"Yeah? Look, I'm REALLY sorry about that by the way..."

"Yeah, well...the reason I wanted to TALK was because I was finally able to ask her and...she said she wanted us to just be friends...so..."

Beck's facial expression slowly softened, his eyebrows arching up. "Zed...I-I..." He began slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Zed held up a hand and laughed a little, smiling as he waved it down. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He said.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked. Before Zed could answer, Sam had walked over towards the two with a smile on her face.

"Hey you two." She greeted cheerfully. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Just...guy stuff." Beck said with a small glance towards Zed and faint smile, knowing that his best friend would want to keep their discussion private. "What's up?"

"I," Sam started, slowly wrapping her arms around his, beginning to pull him away out towards the entrance of the office. "Need to borrow you for a micro..."

"Uh, okay..." Beck slowly leaned his head down next to Sam's and asked quietly. "Is this about what I think it's about..?"

Sam smiled a bit and nodded, looking up at Beck. Beck slowly furrowed a brow, a thought instantly coming to his mind. He crossed his arms with a serious frown crossing his face and leant against the wall.

"...Is this about Cyrus?"

* * *

Oh deary...please forgive us for restarting this thing. We had some inspiration issues and now that it all go straightened out, we're hopeful that this fanfiction will be better thought out and organized. :) You'll just have to bare with us again. And for those of you who stuck around; yay! Free libations for you. X3 Until the next update; we wish you a happy reading~

**Character Chart:**

**Kayla; Tron, Sam, Zed, Link, Dyson, and Clu**

**Isabel; Beck, Margo, and Mara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Uprising is Spreading

Dyson stood straight as he walked down the stretch of hallway in Clu's throne room, heading towards the program himself, who was staring forward out the window of the moving ship. He stopped a fair distance away from the ruler of The Grid, quiet and waiting to be addressed.

"...So...Dyson..." Clu at last said in a calm and together tone. "Margo...ESCAPED..?" He asked slowly with a backwards glance and small frown. "After I specifically told you NOT to allow that to happen?"

Dyson breathed in sharply, nodding his head the slightest bit. "Yes sir." He said after a small pause of silence.

There was a long and cold silence. Clu eventually sighed, a chuckle escaping his lips as he slowly shook his head. "Well...I can't say I'm SURPRISED..." He said as he waved a hand over the city of Argon virtual map, an image of Margo running across the digital sea towards the city coming up. "She always has been a slippery one."

Dyson looked at the image for a moment before looking back up at Clu, silent.

"...What did Margo tell you, Dyson? If you're silent like THIS she had to have told you something."

Dyson glanced down at the ground before closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax, but prepare himself for the worse. "...She tried to change my mind." He finally said.

A deep frown spread across Clu's face as he quickly looked back at his second in command officer. "What?"

Dyson slowly looked up at Clu. "About...perfection...and where I stand right now." He sighed. "She tried to convince me to join a dying cause. The...the revolution..."

"...Well I assume Margo DIDN'T convince you to join that rebellion..." Clu began in a calm but anger edging voice.

Dyson frowned a bit. "Of course not sir. The thought never even crossed my mind."

A smile slowly curved on Clu's face and he chuckled with a small shake of his head. He slowly looked back down at the image of Margo, acting as though he were patting her head before the image disappeared into the map. "Then there is nothing to worry about...Margo may be a persuasive program, thanks to Flynn making her a MULTI PURPOSED program...but not as persuasive as I can be."

Dyson smiled faintly and nodded his head, closing his eyes as he bowed his head. "Of course, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Dyson nodded again, turning around and slowly beginning to walk out of the room. After a moment, he stopped, glancing back at Clu. "Sir..?" He asked, his voice rising up in the vast quietness of the room.

Clu glanced back towards Dyson's direction. "What is it, Dyson?" He asked.

"...When we get to Argon...Margo...what will happen to her..?"

Clu sighed, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Oh, it actually hurts a little to SAY Dyson, but...because of her enhancement, we can't repurpose her, and WITHOUT her enhancement, she's too weak to keep around. I'm afraid we'll just have to extract her enhancement and derezz her like Tron and his renegade." He said in a calm and almost causal tone.

Dyson's eyes widened faintly, nodding slightly. "I see..." He said slowly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all."

"Good." Clu said with a nod. "Let me know when we are approaching Argon at a decent distance. I want to be able to look down at the city as the troops enter."

Dyson nodded. "Of course sir." And with that, Clu's top soldier walked out of the room, his feelings more complicated than the code he was made with.

* * *

"Okay, okay WAIT...wait a micro..." Beck said with a frown as he quickly looked back at Sam while he dissembled Able's desk. "So you're telling me that MARGO, that blue haired program, sent YOU here as my bodyguard from Cyrus and also as my fake girlfriend as a cover for me disappearing constantly on Zed and Mara?" He asked. There was a long silence. "Did I get that right..?"

Sam nodded and held up a thumbs up, smiling. "Yup." She said. "That's the gist of it."

Beck rose his eyebrows a little as he slowly nodded, a little surprised. "Huh...so the uprising's gotten pretty huge in Argon, huh..?"

Sam nodded, walking around the office with a small smile. "Mmhm. Bigger than you're thinking, I can promise you that much."

"Really?" Beck's eyes widened. He squinted one with a small shake his head out of confusion as he removed the recoder he had with him from Able's desk and allowed it to recede into a small portable disk. "How is that even possible? Argon's not a very big place you know. And I doubt Cutler made it very far in telling others about the revolution either..." He added with a sigh and shook his head again slowly.

"You'd be surprised how MARGO, can spread word." Sam said, looking at Beck.

"Wait...how?" Beck asked with a small laugh and shook his head. "What, does she have super speed or something—" He froze, memories recollecting in his head for a moment. Beck's eyes widened once again, his jaw slacking. "Wait a minute..."

Sam began to giggle, glancing around the room before leaning against the wall. "Catching on..?" She asked slowly.

Beck looked back at Sam quickly as a grin spread on his face and he quickly rose up to his feet. "Wait wait! So YOU'RE telling ME, that she is THE MARGO? The SAME Margo that stopped that ISO train from crashing? The same Margo that is known for being not only the first multi purposed program but ALSO for being the ONLY program to be ENHANCED and SURVIVE?" He asked, straining his memory to recall the cycles of when he witnessed one of Margo's many events she was known for as was Tron, Flynn and Clu back in the glory cycles. The most famous event however was the one he had witnessed; Margo starting a flash mob in Argon square, causing a large on the spot party to break out right there and then.

Sam laughed a bit and nodded, holding up her hands and her eyebrows arching up faintly. "Yes yes, it's the same Margo. Or at least that's what she's told me she's done. I've never really been around to see any of it."

"I can't believe this!" Beck laughed as he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head quickly. "Oh man, Able told me SO MANY stories about her and Tron. Those two were the ULTIMATE TEAM, everybody knew who they were!" This was a major blast from the past moment for the young program, and it also made him realize... "Oh man...I'm starting to get old like TRON..."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, closing her eyes. She rose her shoulders up a little, smiling. "Aww! You older programs are so adorable." She commented, opening her brilliant neon eyes to look at Beck.

"Pretty soon I'll be getting grumpy." Beck added with a playful smirk, not helping but to pick on his mentor a little, even if he wasn't around.

"Oh come on!" Sam giggled, walking up to Beck and wrapping her arms around his, looking up at him. "I can't have you being grumpy. Then I won't enjoy the honorable task I have in protecting you and pretending to be your girlfriend~"

That made every single code in Beck's face flush with embarrassed heat, a laugh escaping his lips as he shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well, can't have that, can we?" He asked.

Sam giggled, hugging Beck's arm briefly before pulling away and walking over towards the open window, sitting on the ledge and looking about. "Nope." She said.

"...Hold on..." Beck said slowly as he frowned with confusion, realizing something. He motioned towards his eyes as he walked nect to Sam and looked over at her. "There was a...ribbon covering her face where her eyes are at. Is she...?"

Sam nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah." She said, swinging her legs around to dangle out the window. "Yeah she's, blind..."

"Let me guess..." Beck crossed his arms slowly with a small frown. "Clu?" He asked.

Sam slowly nodded. "Mmhm."

There was a long silence between the two as they glanced away from each other at opposite directions, small frowns on their faces.

Sam's sigh eventually broke the silence, a small smile on her face as she slapped her legs, looking back at Beck. "But she's such a good sport so it doesn't matter anyways." She giggled, closing her eyes.

"Well that I can tell." Beck laughed with a shake of his head. "She reminds me of my friend Bodhi a little. Sarcastic, always trying to be the optimistic, never gave up no matter how tough a situation was..."

Sam nodded, her face slowly softening. "I'm sorry...about your friend...about what happened to him..." She said, careful with her words in case she was treading on thin ice. "I was um...TOLD, about what went on the day Tesler invaded Argon..."

Beck slowly looked at Sam and nodded in understanding. "It's alright. Assuming that the uprising has gotten around pretty well and with Margo knowing Tron, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows my story. I don't know about my IDENTITY...but I guess that's another thing..." He said, crossing his arms as he looked out the window again.

Sam nodded, looking back out the window. "Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

"Margo you need to take this SERIOUSLY!" Tron scolded, the usual frown on his face as he watched Margo goof off in the digital training room.

"WHAT?!" Margo snapped as she hopped on one foot in circles, waving her hands in the air. "You don't like my jazz fingers?!"

Tron sighed again, swiftly grabbing Margo's scarred leg and holding it straight up and down. "No."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! EASY with the leg!"

"Then be more serious."

Margo quickly nodded her head, wincing as she attempted to pull her leg from Tron's grasp. "Okay, okay—ow, seriously dude, it's starting to burn!"

"Then move your body until it doesn't burn."

"No."

Margo let out a groan as she hanged her head and shook it slowly. "Uugh, seriously dude, you're making me wish I had like five bottles of libations before doing these exercises." She whined.

"You just need to get used to being around me again." Tron sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Margo waved a hand. "Can we just move on to the one-legged push ups?" She asked.

Tron let go of Margo's leg. "Fine." He said, crossing his arms. "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Margo sighed as she allowed her body to fall forward, catching herself with her hands and going into a push up position. She slowly and hesitantly lifted up her good leg, shifting all of her weight to her bad one. "Shit..." She muttered under her breath as she held position for a moment and lowered her body, pushing herself up again and repeating the process. "Shit, shit, shit, this hurts..."

"It's supposed to for a while." Tron said, looking down at the enhanced program.

"I know, I'm not retarded." Margo replied in a strained and slightly pained tone. "Hey dude, can I ask ya a question?"

"What is it?"

Margo tilted her head to the side a little towards Tron, her face tensing a little more with thought. "What the hell do you plan on doing to do when you an' your renegade catch Cyrus, huh? And don't say that you're gonna send Beck alone on a solo-mission when you find Cyrus and have him derezz the nut." She added as her eyebrows narrowed down. "I don't think he can take much more of watching programs die, good or bad. Let alone by his OWN HANDS."

Tron was silent for a while. "I'll think of something." Was his final answer.

"Uh-huh, like locking Cyrus away in the first place? Or keeping the secret from Beck? Can't keep runnin' forever, Tron. Eventually Cyrus is gonna come back and he doesn't ALLOW for there to BE TIME to think when he DOES pop in. We need to take action, but also be CAREFUL about the situation." Margo let out a loud sigh as she stopped her push ups and slowly laid down on her side, rubbing her bad leg as she sat up. "Otherwise all hell will break loose..."

"Margo I don't need you to tell me how to do what I'm doing." Tron suddenly said, his expression cold. "Sam is Beck's bodyguard to protect him from Cyrus, and if the situations gets out of hand before I can get there, KILL HIM. She understands that, right?"

"Of COURSE Sam gets that, she's not stupid." Margo snapped. She hissed quietly as she slowly rose up to her feet and placed a hand on her hip and pointed to Tron. "But do YOU get that if SAM isn't there either, and Beck is FORCED to do what we BOTH know he is TERRIFIED TO DO, that you'll need to step in as a BIGGER ROLE than just his MENTOR?" She asked, slowly taking a step towards Tron and raising one eyebrow and furrowing the other in a serious expression. "I can see RIGHT THROUGH Beck, Tron. And he is VERY MUCH like how I was when you were training me. You're so focused on training him PHYSICALLY that you're starting to lose sight of what this is all doing to him MENTALLY."

"Beck's STRONG, Margo. I can count on him to be able to do something like that if he needs to, and recover for it. That's why I CHOSE HIM."

Margo sighed loudly, placing her hands over her face as she turned on her heels and walked a good distance from Tron. "Ugh, you're not GETTING what I'm SAYING Tron!" She snapped as she faced her head back towards him. "STOP for a moment! THINK! STOP thinking about him as YOUR DAMN RENEGADE for just a FUCKING MICRO, and think about Beck as BECK!" The enhanced program yelled as her face tensed with anger. "This is EXACTLY what me and Able tried to tell you BEFORE when CYRUS was your renegade and you wouldn't listen; NOW look at what's happening!"

Tron's face tensed, staring at Margo. He eventually looked away, beginning to walk out of the room. "We're done for today."

"Oh no we're NOT!" Margo blurred into a blue line streak as she rushed out of the virtual training room and rushed past Tron to the door, slamming it shut before Tron could reach it. "Tron, I love you like FATHER, but this has GOT TO STOP! PLEASE, I am BEGGING YOU!" She said as her eyebrows arched up. "Beck can't BE YOU! And it's not because of his PROGRAMMING, it's because he is BECK. He doesn't HAVE to be TRON anymore and you and I BOTH know it!" Margo sighed with a quick shake of her head when her old mentor did not respond. "Oh, come on you can't just IGNORE THIS either! Are you SERIOUSLY forgetting that Beck is only a few XilaCycles older than me?! He's still just a KID—"

"MARGO."

Margo stopped short, her expression turning into shock. "You...you seriously DON'T CARE...do you?" She muttered as she allowed the door to slide open.

Tron said nothing. Margo stood there for a long time before slowly backing out of the door with a small nod. "Oh...okay...okay, yeah I get it..." She said quietly, drawing in a deep and shaky breath. "Guess it goes for me to huh? I'm just one of your little trainees too, then and nothing more than that?" Margo held up a hand before Tron answered and shook her head. "Don't even, Tron...just don't even..." She said before speeding off towards the elevator and pressing the button, hurriedly walking inside the door as soon as it opened. "I need to go outside..."

Tron walked out of the training room and sighed, closing his eyes. He shook his head before walking to the stairs and resuming his work on the large computer, silent.

* * *

Dyson walked along the hallways of the ship, a frown on his face. He stopped at a door, glancing around before entering. The room was none other than his. It was considerably small, seeing how Dyson was such a large figure in the Occupation. But Dyson had not wanted anything too large, figuring he wouldn't spend much time in it.

He walked over to a desk that was covered with an assortment of small devices. One, however, stood out in particular. It was a solid black box with wires attached to a panel on the back, a single red button on it. Dyson drew in a deep breath before he placed his thumb to it, pressing down on the button. Not even a micro passed before the small object suddenly disintegrated into a pile of cubes, leaving a mess at Dyson's feet.

A moment of nothing passed.

Dyson slowly turned around, walking back out of the room without a word to say.

* * *

"Uh, is this REALLY necessary to go through this? Because Sam already explained everything—"

"Well I'm going over it a SECOND TIME, Beck. It doesn't hurt to hear it twice."

Beck sighed with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head as he leaned back against the wall. "Alright, fine..."

Sam watched the frustrated Beck with a smile, her hands placed shyly behind her back, standing straight and proud in case she was to be addressed by whom she considered her hero. When Tron had finished re-explaining what Beck had already known and understood, he turned his head to Sam. "Sam."

Sam looked at Tron and nodded with a wider smile. "Yes sir?"

"You know your responsibilities?"

"Yes sir. Protect Beck, even if it means a few derezzolutions of enemy programs, provide a personal excuse...even if it mean displaying public actions of intimate affairs to make it look believable, and overall be a new addition to Beck's friend list."

"Wait, WHAT?" Beck said with wide eyes as his head snapped towards Sam's direction. "We gotta what now?"

Sam smiled a bit and giggled, rubbing the back of her head and cheeks ever so slightly turning pink, which was probably one of the cutest things Beck ever saw. "It just means we gotta...do stuff. Maybe and/or maybe not in public."

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH; PUBLIC?!"

"Yeah..? What's so wrong with that?"

Beck quickly waved his hands in defense eyes wide as he shook his head again. "N-No, no, no I didn't mean it like that, I-I just meant uh...! Uh, it's just in PUBLIC, isn't that MUCH?" He stuttered with an embarrassed laugh and looked over at Tron quickly. "Right, right? You get what I'm saying, right Tron? Yeah, you get what I mean!"

Tron nodded, raising an eyebrow faintly in slight confusion. "Mmhm..."

Sam glanced between the two male programs, which had looks of confusion on their face. "But...I kinda thought it was normal...I mean, everyone did it back in my home city."

Tron and Beck's eyes instantly widened in unison, the two slowly looking back at Sam.

"What CITY did you come from Sam?" Tron asked slowly, a small frown on his face.

Sam sighed, rocking on her heels and biting her bottom lip a bit. "Vires." She finally said. "And yes, I mean the not so GOOD Vires..."

Beck frowned slightly from confusion, furrowing a brow slowly. "Vires..? I actually don't think I've ever heard of that city..." He said in a perplexed tone.

Sam shrugged, clenching her gloved hands into small fists and sighing. "No one ever does." She mumbled. Before Beck could respond, a suddenly beeping noise went off, red lights flashing throughout the entire Hideout.

"Why's the alarm going off?" Beck asked quickly as his frown deepened while watching his mentor walk up the steps towards the computer wall. "Is it Margo?

Tron's frown deepened a little as he shook his head. Once Beck and Sam had followed the great figurehead, they saw that on the screen was an alert sign. Tron tapped the screen, his eyes widening a bit as he read the message that popped up.

It read;

"One Cycle away. Be prepared.

-Dyson"

"DYSON?" Beck read aloud with wide eyes. "Why in the world would HE give us a heads up?! Is it a trick or something?"

"I'm not sure." Tron said, eyes narrowing. "This can't be right..."

"You got that right." Beck agreed. "But...what do we do? Should we prepare just in case..?" He asked slowly as he looked over at his mentor.

Tron was silent for a moment. He looked back at the two young programs. "First we need to get Margo. Then we'll discuss what to do."

Beck nodded, his expression turning into confusion as he placed a hand on his hip. "Well, what happened though? How come she isn't here NOW? Isn't she hurt?"

Tron didn't answer. Sam suddenly sighed, shaking her head. Beck looked at her to see a tablet in her hands, a blue dot being show inside a diagram of what appeared to be Able's Garage. "Oh great..." She sighed. "She's probably looking for us..."

"Wait, what? Why would she be looking for us?" Beck asked as he scrunched up his face in a perplexed matter and looked over at Sam.

Sam shrugged, looking at Beck then at Tron, then back at Beck with a smile. "Well I'm assuming Tron wanted to see if I was with you and sent Margo, or Margo sent herself out to look for us." She giggled. She rubbed the back of her head, closing her eyes. "I was actually supposed to be with you two cycles EARLIER but...I um..."

"But...?"

"I kinda got a little shy when I saw you." Sam giggled, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Beck's expression turned into surprise as he took a small step back, his own cheeks darkening with blush of embarrassment. "O-Oh...w-well...I promise I don't bite..." He said at last with a small laugh and held up his hands.

"Obviously." Sam giggled. She cleared her throat, glancing up at Tron and clutching onto the tablet. "Ah-! Um, sh-should we go get Margo..?"

Tron nodded his head a little. "Yes, please." He said, turning back to look at the screen, still studying the message.

"Right. Come on, let's get going!" Beck said as he looked at Sam with a small nod and the two heading their way over towards the elevator. When the doors closed, the young renegade frowned deeply as he stared at the ground with thought.

"...He's acting weird." Sam blurted out, frowning as she looked down at the tablet.

"You noticed that too?" Beck asked as he looked over at her. "I bet he knows why Margo REALLY ran off."

"They got into a fight."

Beck couldn't help but laugh at how quick Sam said that. "Woah, okay how do you know? Did they argue often? I only know them from the fan's point of view."

Sam smiled, shrugging and looking up at him. "When you...practically LIVE, around a program for most of your life, which is very short in my case, you get to know stories about them...and you just get to know them." She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the back of the elevator. "And I know Margo. She and Tron used to argue a lot from what's she's told me, but if she ran off, and it was because of a fight like I think it was, he must have said something horrible...or, it's what he DIDN'T say..."

"Oh, I see..." Beck said slowly as he nodded in understanding. "So...what do you think happened? About when they argued I mean? Because I mean I'll admit it; Tron can be a little thick skinned sometimes. It's a little frustrating because I mean you never know then what the guy's thinking."

Sam shrugged, opening her eyes. "Not sure." She said, the elevator doors opening. She stepped out, looking back at Beck. "You know Tron better than me really. I never pried too much into Margo's life to find out, and she didn't do that either."

"Right, I get that...but why in the world did she come to ABLE'S GARAGE then?"

* * *

Character Chart

Kayla- Tron, Sam, Dyson,

Isabel- Beck, Margo, Clu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drop everything and... Dance?

When Beck and Sam had returned to Able's Garage, it was by far completely  
different from the calm atmosphere to excitableness and overwhelmed programs,  
everyone crowded around Able's office and whispering to one another and chatting  
with grins on their faces.

Beck furrowed a brow slightly with confusion and squinted an eye as he and  
Sam stopped in their tracks. "Okay...?" He eventually said in question before  
slowly looking at Sam. "Is Margo in the office?"

Sam smiled as she adjusted the glowing white shoulder cloak around herself,  
looking at the excited crowd of programs. "Wherever there's a crowd, there's  
Margo." Was her answer. She wrapped her arms around his, beginning to lead him  
forward through the crowd. "Excuse me, excuse me, oops! Sorry! Let us just  
squeeze through HERE! Ah! Margo!" She called out, grinning and waving a hand.

When they had pushed through the crowd, who else was there other than Margo, the  
very program they were searching for, a large grin on her face as she chatted  
away with...  
Zed and Mara?

"...So what? Are you all coming or what?" Margo asked as she leaned against the  
wall with a playful smirk. "It'll be WORTH IT if ya DO; trust me."

Sam slowly frowned, crossing her arms as she let go of Beck. "Margo..." She  
began. "What are you trying to convince everyone to do?"

"What do you MEAN, Sam?!" Margo laughed with a raise of her eyebrow as she  
slowly turned her head over towards Sam and Beck, almost as though she expected  
to see them. "We're holding the CONCERT here in Argon to lift everybody's  
spirits!" She slowly lowered her head and raised her eyebrows with an expectant  
expression. "REMEMBER..?"

Mara laughed out of excitement and did a little dance in the spot for a moment  
before looking at Zed. "Ohh, I'm so EXCITED!" She said with a grin.

Zed laughed, smiling and placing a hand on his hip, the other rubbing the back  
of his head. "It'll be FUN alright!" He said.

"Aw SHUCKS!" Margo laughed as she wrapped an arm around Zed and quickly pulled  
him next to herself while pulling him down to her level, seeing how she was  
significantly shorter than the average program by nearly four heads  
measure-wise. "Don't be so SHY, c'mon! BESIDES..." She slowly smirked. "It COULD  
BE a LUCKY CYCLE for a LUCKY PROGRAM..." Margo whispered with a sly smile.

Zed made a face, looking at Margo. "What do you mean..?" He asked slowly.

"Do I REALLY need to explain?" Margo asked with a small chuckle and shake of her  
head before patting the program's arm and walked over towards Beck and Sam with  
a smile. "Lemme guess, the old man calls?" She asked.

Beck snickered and nodded, knowing that Margo was referring to Tron. "Yeah." He  
said. "Nice to officially meet you—"

"AGAIN." Margo said with a raise of her finger.

Beck frowned and furrowed a brow. "Again?"

Sam furrowed a brow as well, looking at Beck, then Margo. "Again?"

Margo nodded with a grin. "That's right! I remember you from the flash mob I  
started here!"

Nearly every program who heard this had their jaw go slack. Sam couldn't help  
but giggle, placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at Beck. "You were a  
victim of one of Margo's flash mobs?!" She asked.

Beck nodded with a laugh of embarrassment, slowly glancing away from Sam and his  
friends. "Y-Yeah...I was a pretty young program when it happened..."

"Aww, don't be EMBARRASSED!" Margo laughed and slapped the young Renegade's back  
with a grin. "You were a pretty wicked dancer! Don't you remember our one on one  
battle?!"

Zed couldn't help but laugh, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Beck with his  
thumb. "Beck. Dance battle. With YOU? Come on! There's no WAY that happened!" He  
exclaimed in disbelief.

Margo's head whipped in Zed's direction instantly, her head becoming a blue blur  
as she did. "Oh yes it did!" She said with a quick nod. "I'll PROVE IT!" She  
said as she reached back and took off her disk.

The entire workforce of Able's garage practically forced themselves to all fit  
into Able's office as Margo sat down at his desk and set her disk down on it.  
"Disk, find saved memory number eight!"

"Do we REALLY have to do this?" Beck quickly asked.

"YES!" Mara said excitably with a grin on her face as she leaned on Able's desk.  
"Of all the things we heard you did Beck, you NEVER told us about THIS!"

Sam giggled as she watched a memory pop up from the disk, glancing at Beck.  
"Let's see how good you can dance, sweet cheeks." She teased.

"Can we NOT?"

Margo grinned as she quickly sat up on the chair and leaned forward. "Switch to  
third person!" She said.

And sure enough there they were. A fourteen year old looking Margo was  
dancing away in a mixture of breakdancing and animated dancing, her arms crossed  
with a cocky grin as she pointed down to her legs when they turned into a  
glowing blur for a brief moment. She swayed her head to the left as she pointed  
at a young, sixteen year old looking Beck. What happened next on that screen  
made everyone's jaws drop. The young Beck on the memory buckled his knees and  
let himself drop down briefly, stopping himself right before he hit the ground  
and did a swift spin as he stood himself upright. The programs could head in the  
memory the crowd go crazy and female programs cooing over how cute he was.  
Margo's laugh from excitement rose and quickly approached him. She patted his  
arm and pointed down to their feet, the two programs chatting away for a moment.  
Then the memory stopped.

Margo swiftly rose up to her feet and pounced over the desk in front of Beck  
with a wide grin. "Can you still do that?!" She asked quickly.  
"What we did back then can you still do it!?"

"Uhh, I THINK...?" Beck said as he awkwardly gazed around at his shocked  
coworkers.

Sam clapped her hands together and nodded her head quickly, smiling. "Come on,  
Beck! Show us!"

Beck slowly looked around for a moment, his eyebrows raised. It had been a long  
time that he actually felt like he had a NORMAL LIFE...maybe it was time he had  
some fun. A smile slowly curved on Beck's face as he looked around again and  
looked down at Margo. "Alright, what's the harm?"

"YES! Come one, come all out to the main room!" Margo shouted as she dragged  
Beck out of the office. Secretly, she knew how depressed Beck had been and how  
hard the uprising's toll had affected him. To her, he NEEDED at least ONE LAST  
moment to have fun and enjoy life. She dragged Beck to the center of the garage  
and tapped her foot on the ground, two small disks popping out. Margo tossed  
Beck one disk and placed the other on her disk, a black and blue fedora hat  
rezzing in her hand. "Put it on your back. We need to get our Michael Jackson  
on."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Margo replied with a grin.

Sam giggled. "User expression, Beck."

"Now!" Margo said as she quickly put on her hat and pointed at Beck when he  
placed his own black fedora on his head. "You!" She pointed to herself. "Me!"  
She began to snap her fingers slowly, swaying her leg with a slow nod and grin.

"DANCE." Margo laughed as she nodded her head when she noticed Beck was  
hesitating. "Oh come on! You may not have another chance to do this! I know ya  
WANNA." She added with a smirk and raise of her eyebrow.

Zed smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah! Come on Beck! Show us what you got!"  
Mara nodded and waved a hand with a smile. "You can do it Beck!" She called.

Beck looked back at Mara and Zed slowly, then back at Margo, who wiggled her  
eyebrows at him with a slow nod. He suddenly found his smile returning as he  
laughed, the young program's energy seeming to be contagious. He glanced around  
at the crowd of his coworkers briefly before letting himself for the first time;  
let loose and have fun.

The two programs slid across the floor and stopped abruptly, facing one  
another and tapped heels before quickly spinning around.  
"Whooo!" Margo cried out of excitement as she stopped spinning and snapped her  
fingers and began to sway her hips around while rocking her torso and shoulders.

"The Grid's comin' to an end," She finally sang out in the tune of Michael  
Jackson's "You Rock my World" (thanks to the fact that she spent probably too  
much time around Flynn while he listened to music when fixed lightcycles) to add  
some sort of music. "Gotta accept it. Come on now, don't stop now. Don't stop  
breathing. Fend off evil, can't stop fighting now. Gotta fight, got no choice.  
It'll all crash an' burn if we stop now, don't ya know? Stand up, stand up, and  
fight! Come on now!" She finally said, as she and Beck turned on their heels to  
the side and tilted their hats down. Margo suddenly let out a loud laugh as a  
grin spread across her face and tossed her hat aside. "LOVE this guy!" She said  
as she pointed to Beck.

Beck laughed as he took off his own hat and tossed it with a shrug. "It was  
uh, nothing really." He laughed.

"Alright!" Margo wrapped an arm around Beck and patted his arm as the two  
made their way out the crowd, somehow dragging Sam out along with them with her  
other arm around her. "See ya all at the concert!" She called.

When the three were out of the garage and a good distance away from it, a smirk  
curved on Margo's lips as she rose an eyebrow. "Mission of persuasion and  
ultimate distraction phase uno complete."

Sam laughed a bit, straightening herself up as she escaped Margo's arm, fixing  
her cloak. "So...exactly, WHAT, are you planning to do for this distraction of  
yours..?" She asked, smiling as she looked at the younger yet older program.

"Oh, we'll talk about that at the hideout, no worries. In fact!" Margo snapped  
her fingers with realization and pointed to Sam. "Check up on everybody and see  
if they're done for me quick. If not help them speed everything up because Clu  
will be here soon and in order for this plan to work EVERYTHING has to be in  
order."

Sam nodded, holding up an "okay" sign with her fingers. "Sure thing. At the  
square I'm assuming, right..?" She asked.

Margo clicked her tongue and pointed to Sam. "You got it bucky!"

Sam giggled. "Okie doke!" She began to run around the run off and then stopped,  
quickly looking at Margo and clasping her hands together and smiling. "Can't you  
at least TELL ME what you're gonna do?! Singing? Acting? Dancing maybe?" She  
asked excitably.

Margo smirked, crossing her arms as she shook her head. "Nnoope. It's a  
surprise~"

Sam pouted, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "No fair." She  
complained, huffing. "Can't you tell me who's doing something WITH YOU? Cause I  
know you rarely do it alone."

"Nope, nope, nope."

"Maybe it's me." Beck joked with a playful smile as he hip-bumped Sam.

Sam looked at Beck and giggled, raising an eyebrow as she slowly stood in front  
of him, hands on her hips. "You think so?" She asked, tilting her head to the  
side.

Beck shrugged, crossing his arms. "Why not?"

"Well, first off," Sam said, placing her hands on Beck's shoulders. "You, are  
more of a street dancer. When Margo does performances there's...more of a  
variety..."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Margo opened her mouth to respond for Sam, ready to say something rather...well,  
interesting. But instead, she chose not to speak and keep her smirk on her face.

Sam glanced down for a moment, biting her lip as she smirked herself.  
"Like...for example...I'm almost certain you can't," she pulled down on his  
shoulders and swiftly made him hold onto her, leaning back down and stretching  
her arms out. "Do the RUMBA," she straightened herself up. "Or," she grabbed  
Beck's hands, pulling on them as she moved against him, placing his hand on her  
leg as she raised it. "the SALSA. Or," she giggled, taking Beck's hand and  
stretching it far out and pushing his leg forward with her foot. She leant up to  
his ear, slowly beginning to pull out of the dancing pose as she closed her eyes  
and whispered. "The TANGO..." She ended, taking a finger and tracing it along  
the bottom of Beck's jaw.

Beck stared at Sam for a long time, eyes wide and jaw slack. "Whoa..."

"PFFT—!" Margo slapped her hands over her mouth before she bursted with  
laughter.

Sam began to laugh herself, pulling away with a grin. She waved a hand as she  
quickly trotted off, looking back at Beck and Margo. "Alright! I'll catch up  
with you guys later! Be done in a jiffy!"

"Later, later!" Margo called. She laughed as she patted Beck's back with a small  
smirk and rose an eyebrow. "So! Getting quite cozy with each other are we?"

Beck slowly shook his head, chuckling as a smile slowly spread on his face.  
"What a woman..." He marveled.

* * *

"Incompetent programs..." Tesler muttered angrily as he exited the recognizer  
with Paige and Pavel in tow, the usual deep frown of disgust on his face. He  
stopped and looked around Argon square, frowning even more.

"It is indeed, very shameful your graciousness." Pavel said as he glanced around  
the busy working programs setting up the stage and rezzing the pieces together,  
and other performers practicing all the meanwhile. "You would think after your  
kindness you presented they would have better...TASTES in entertainment."

Tesler glanced back at Pavel before turning his attention back to the working  
area. He swiftly began to walk forward. "I'm putting a stop to this. Programs  
like these should be sent STRAIGHT to the GAMES." He grumbled.

Paige glanced around, frowning a bit. She did not particularly know WHY General  
Tesler was so upset. It's an entertainment concert, that's all. Or at least  
that's what she was figuring.

Tesler strode up to a program with white choppy hair holding onto a clip board,  
wearing a black cloak, swiftly grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.  
"You! Program!" He shouted.

The program looked up at Tesler, a white half mask covering his face, green eyes  
shining through. "What?" The program asked, a rather irritated tone to his  
voice. It was deep, but youthful, like that of a rebellious teenager.

"Watch your TONE program!" Pavel mused as he leaned down to the younger  
program's level. "Your are speaking to the benevolent and almighty General  
TESLER!" He said. "Unless you wish to be sent to the GAMES..."

The program looked at the three, silent. He suddenly snickered, waving a hand as  
he began to walk off. "Whatever..." He shrugged, shaking his head as he began to  
check things off of the clipboard.

Tesler growled out of frustration, clenching his hands to fist, allowing them to  
glow bright orange.

Paige looked up at him and began to walk after the program, holding up a hand.  
"Don't worry General Tesler, I can handle this." She assured him.

She jogged after the program, frowning as she grabbed him by the cloak and  
YANKED him back, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. The program grit  
his teeth, looking back at Paige quickly. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I believe you OWE an APOLOGY to General Tesler PROGRAM." Paige declared into  
his face, frowning.

"I don't owe a program any DAMN apology!"

"Is THAT any way to talk to a LADY?" Paige scowled as she placed her hands on  
her hips. "You must need to be taught a lesson on MANNERS!" She snapped as she  
grabbed the program by his cloak and lifted him up in the air.

"The first and most likely ONLY THING we can agree on!" Pavel piped up.  
Tesler slowly walked up Paige and the program she had suspended in the air,  
looking up at him. He grabbed his hair and pulled down on it, making the program  
grunt with discomfort.

"Are you in charge of this ridiculous operation?"

"...Partly." The program responded, eyes narrowed.

"Then WHO IS?" Paige demanded. "And no LIES either, program."

The program sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you let me DOWN, maybe I'll talk to  
you Occupationists."

Paige scoffed before letting the program drop to the ground with a roll of her  
eyes. "Fine."

The program pulled at his cloak a bit from around his neck, frowning. He sighed.  
"Well first off, names Dendō. And secondly, as far as wanting to know who's in  
charge here," Dendō smiled, crossing his arms. "It's Margo."

"MARGO..?" Paige's eyes widened slightly with disbelief. "You mean Margo as in  
the program who was Tron's APPRENTICE..?" She looked back at Tesler slowly when  
Dendō nodded with a smirk of pride on his face.

Dendō slowly nodded. Tesler opened his mouth to begin to speak, but was cut off  
by Dendō raising his hand. "Ah ah ah. No more talking. I need to get back to  
work." He said, dramatically flipping his cloak into the air before turning to  
walk off. "I'M NOT STOPPING PRODUCTION YOU KNOW!" He shouted back at the stunned  
programs. "SAY IT'S A GIFT FROM THE OCCUPATION IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER! SHE  
WON'T MIND!"

Paige and Pavel stared at Dendō as he dramatically walked off. Pavel slowly  
looked at the angered general and motioned towards Dendō. "Shall I send him to  
the games..?" He asked with a smirk and small bow.

Tesler frowned. He turned around and began to walk off. "Do what you want." He  
muttered.

"Wait!" Paige said as she quickly rushed after Tesler. "Sir, I think we might  
ACTUALLY be able to BENEFIT from this..." She said as she approached him.  
Tesler looked at Paige, raising an eyebrow. "BENEFIT..?" He asked.

Paige nodded with a smile. "Yes sir." She said. "If we allow this performance to  
happen, then more programs will REALLY understand how true and generous you  
really are. So that way, if you were to ask them to do something for US, most of  
them won't hesitate." Paige placed her hands behind her back with a smile. "I  
give you my word sir, it will work. Entertainment and music freedom can be a  
powerful tool if used correctly."

Tesler stared at Paige. He looked back at Pavel. "Pavel."

Pavel looked back at Tesler with a nod of his head and small bow. "Yes your  
graciousness?"

"Get back onto the recognizer."

Pavel's eyes widened as he quickly stood up straight. He slowly began to make  
his way back to the recognizer, briefly scowling at Paige with a backward glance  
before he entered with a quiet scoff.

Paige smiled. She began to follow after Tesler as he began to walk back to the  
awaiting recognizer. "Paige I'm trusting you." He said.

"Don't worry sir. Everything will work out in the end."

* * *

"Tron, TRUST ME ON THIS." Margo said as she rushed next to him by the large  
window. "It'll work, I've done it BEFORE."

"Margo that's not the POINT!" Tron shouted at her with a frown. "Don't you  
understand that you being in Argon is BAD ENOUGH, LET ALONE hosting a CONCERT?!"

"It's not JUST A CONCERT! There's a REASON FOR IT!" Margo snapped back. "And  
I'll be FINE. There are a LOT of places I go to where I'm not SUPPOSED to be."

Beck slowly shrank back as he leant against the wall and crossed his arms,  
eyebrows arching up and knit together. "Sheesh, Sam wasn't kidding about the  
arguing..." He muttered under his breath.

"Margo how can you be so IRRESPONSIBLE?!"

That's when the angered and boiled silence came. Beck slowly moved his distance  
further when he saw Margo's face turn red, practically crimson. She growled and  
huffed loudly, very much like how a bull would, with fragments of code in small  
clouds coming out of her mouth. "You..." Margo began slowly as she began to walk  
towards Tron. "WILL..." Then her fuse blew. "LISTEN!" Her voice BOOMED  
throughout the hideout, a small quake shaking the ground and the glass on a  
section of the window cracking. This took back BOTH of the male programs. Never  
before in Tron's years of knowing Margo and Beck hearing the stories, had they  
EVER seen or heard of her being able to do what she had just done.

"How...did you DO THAT..?" Beck asked as he quickly made his way to the section  
of the window that was cracked.

"That's what I have been trying to SAY." Margo said in an irritated tone as she  
crossed her arms. "That right there, it was a vocal sonic boom I developed  
during the time we were split up. It took a little to get better at it but,  
during the CONCERT, I can and PLAN on doing it AGAIN. But this time it'd take  
out EVERY SINGLE defense field the occupation ships have up to MILES. This  
includes Tesler and CLU'S ships."

Tron frowned, crossing his arms. "Exactly HOW, are you planning to come forth  
with it? You can't just SCREAM in the middle of the concert."

"Don't plan on doin' that either!" Margo said as she began to make her way down  
the steps. She stopped and turned her head towards Beck and Tron's direction  
with a smirk. "I'm gonna SING IT. It's gonna be a REEEAAALLY high note so BE  
READY to get whatever it is you NEED and then BOOK IT, because I'll only be able  
to do it ONCE."

"Yes." Margo said with a smirk as she turned on her heels to face Tron and Beck  
and held up her arms. "I am!"

Tron raised an eyebrow further, glancing at Beck and then at Margo. "Really?"

"Yes!" Margo said before turning on her heels again and walking to the elevator.  
"Now if ya'll excuse me, I must go to rehearsal!"

Tron sighed tensely, closing his eyes as he placed his fingers to the bridge of  
his nose.

Beck slowly looked back at Tron and furrowed a brow slightly with an awkward  
laugh. "Uhh...so..."

Tron shook his head again as he made his way back up towards the large computer  
on the higher level of the hideout.

"Uhh, I don't mean to speak out of TERMS but..!" Beck began as he quickly made  
his way over towards Tron. "Weren't you a LITTLE harsh?"

"No."

Beck made a face slightly as he slowly placed his hands on his hips. He rose an  
eyebrow at Tron as he turned his head a little. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You  
seem more uh..grumpier than usual."

Tron frowned, looking back at Beck. "Did you want something Beck?" He asked, his  
tone cold and slightly irritated.

Beck held up his hands slightly with wide eyes and shook his head. "I was  
just...checking on you, that's all..." He said, taken back.

Tron frowned a bit more, turning his head away from him.

Beck stared at Tron for a good while, a small frown on his face as he slowly  
backed away and began to make his way down the steps. "Well...if you don't want  
me here then I guess I'll shove off." He said.

"Alright."

Beck glanced back at Tron slowly before looking forward again as he made his way  
to the elevator. He gave one last glance at Tron before he sighed with a shake  
of his head. "Look, I know you don't want me to intrude...but...whatever it is  
that's going on I hope it works out." Beck said with a small nod as the elevator  
doors opened and the young program stepped inside.

* * *

I guess Tron needs some advice on how to be a good father figure huh? And how not to be a sourpuss. XD  
Anyway, so you've seen that Beck's a rather good dancer, Margo LOVES Michael Jackson, a concert's in the brewing with a certain performance planned straight from Broadway (anyone able to guess what it is? :3 Hint: Look back at Dendo's outfit!), and Sam's having a bit too much fun with her little assignment. XD

**Character Chart:**

**Isabel- Beck, Margo, Mara, Pavel, [Paige]**

**Kayla- Tron, Sam, Zed, [Paige], Tesler, Dendo **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things Can Change Part 1

Out in the dark beat-down section of Argon a lone hooded program hid, busying himself by creating small bombs out of repurposed code. This program was very intelligent indeed, and he knew the one and only true meaning to freedom, but everyone around him could not accept it. It was okay though, it didn't matter. The cause would be carried out somehow, someway, and it had to be soon. Then it hit the program; Clu was coming to Argon, and Margo was already there. That combination itself would spell disaster. All he had to do was wait...wait for the right moment, a moment of collapsing, a moment where he could step in unnoticed, yet still create enough mayhem to distract Tron and his failure replacement renegade. The moment will come, it will.

All Cyrus had to do was wait.

* * *

A pair of black and bright orange roller skates suddenly zoomed across the street leading into Argon Square, abruptly stopping once the stage, nearly completed, was in view. The owner of the custom built travel was Sam, Beck's bodyguard.

She smiled at the sight of bustling programs and disappearance of construction equipment, placing her hands on her hip. "Huh. I don't even think I need to check up on everyone. It looks pretty good to me." She said, nodding her head.

She placed two fingers to her earpiece. "Hey Marg! It looks like they're just wrapping up!"

"Already, seriously?!" Margo's voice chirped up in the earpiece. "Cruuuuud! Gimme five nanos!"

Sam giggled and nodded, glancing around. "Sure thing!"

'VIIIRRRRIIIIP!'

A blue flash suddenly passed by Sam, the young blonde program feeling a sudden sting on her rear end as though something, or someONE rather, had slapped it.

She couldn't help but squeal and instinctively reach back to place a hand to her rear, looking around. "MARGO!" She yelled.

Margo's enthusiastic and loud laughter filled the air, the programs in the area stopping what they were doing as they began to laugh with shakes of their heads. They all knew Margo too well, every single one of those programs could agree on that despite their differences.

"SORRY!" Margo laughed as she screeched to a stop, skidding on her heels. "You know I'm just KIDDING, I don't swing on that side of the fence!" She paused for a good while, making a face as she thought. "...At least I THINK."

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile as she rubbed her rump, making her way over to Margo slowly, skating carefully. "Exactly, you THINK." She giggled.

"What?! Don't blame me, I'm half free!" Margo joked, making a reference to a fact many knew but yet did not.

Sam giggled and nodded, derezzing her skates as she made her way next to Margo. Despite the fact that Margo was SHORT, Sam, was only a bit taller than her. The top of her head came to the bottom of Beck's chin.

"I know you are." She said.

"Okay then!" Margo clapped her hands together and rubbed them with a grin, her eyebrows lowering as the other raised. "So, was there any trouble? Oh wait no don't tell me!" She held out her hands and pretended to be a physic, pursing her lips a little as she placed two fingers on the side of her head. "I sense a DISTURBANCE...a...ANNOYING disturbance, that begins with "pencil head" and "mr-kiss-ass"...am I correct?" Margo asked dramatically.

"Correct as can be short-stack." A familiar voice rang out, Dendō with the white mask from earlier pulled aside, walking up towards the two female programs.

Margo chuckled as she shook her head with a small sigh, facing her head up towards the sky. "Told Tron." She finally said.

Sam and Dendō chuckled. Dendō walked up to Margo and hugged onto her and smiled, closing his eyes and placing his forehead to hers. "Didn't want to listen to you huh..?" He said.

"Nnnoope." Margo replied flatly, her eyebrows lowering with a small twitch. "I think he made my face even turn red with agonizing frustration. And I broke his window." She added as she huffed and turned on her heels and leant back, her back against Dendō's chest as she crossed her arms and blew a tickling strand of hair off of her nose. "Why can't I get it into his thick skull that I CAN be responsible if he would just HEAR ME OUT."

"He's your father figure, Margo." Sam explained with a small shrug, crossing her arms. "Didn't you say Flynn said something about fathers being that way..?"

"That was a long time ago, Sam." Margo said with a small wave of her hand, brushing off the situation. "A lot's happened since then, things can change. Anyway, that's not important! We gotta get ready, so let's all go, chop chop!" She changed the subject, clapping her hands before making her way over to a small group of programs controlling the lighting system.

Sam frowned sadly and sighed, uncrossing her arms as she placed them on her hips. "Oh Margo..." She muttered quietly. Sam looked back at Dendō and smiled, standing on her tip toes and putting the mask back on his face. "Make us proud, Phantom." She said.

Dendō smirked and nodded, patting Sam's head as he began to walk off. "Sure thing, FRUIT POP."

Sam rolled her eyes, pushing his head as she began to walk off. "Marg! Your man is stealing your nickname for me!"

"Oh HELL NO, DENDŌ don't you DARE! That's MY shit!"

'A lot has happened since then, things can change.'

Things can change...

Margo didn't come up with that sentence on her own. She heard it all too often, and when she was young, it drove her to insanity. Either because it sounded like the program had given up on something that had a glimmer of hope, or just sounded plain wrong, she wasn't sure. But there was a time when Margo...well, a time where she wasn't well known, or even the program she is known as. No, there was a time, a good while ago, where she was just an average program, in a way. She came the same Cycle the ISOs did, in the exact same spot, and she was also the first program to come so young, and actually show signs of true aging. But Margo did not just happen to find Tron, Flynn, Dyson, or anyone for that matter. In fact, it was THEM that found HER and a young ISO appearing to be the same age as she was. When Clu and Kevin Flynn found Margo and Hope, the two toddler programs seemed as though they were physically connected—they were clung onto one another so tight and close it was hard to tell at first.

And Margo, once upon a time, had eyes...

Tron walked over to the two phenomenal "toddlers" a rare smile present on his face. He knelt down in front of the two, they, still clung together, but entertaining themselves with things Flynn called, "coloring books". "Hey you two..." He said, his voice low and soft, holding out a finger and touching the one called Margo's hand. "What are you two doing..?" He asked.

Margo let out a small squeak when Tron's finger touched her hand, her brown eyes going wide as she let herself flop onto her back with a small cooing noise. Hope looked down at Margo, their arms still linked together. She slowly looked forward and imitated her friend, letting out a squeak of her own and flopped onto her back next to Margo with a small raspberry. The two seemed old enough to talk, they were just at the moment too shy.

Tron couldn't help but to chuckle at the site. He's never seen anything like this. He glanced back at Dyson and nodded his head towards the two. "Dyson, come look at these two." He said, smiling.

Dyson glanced over at Tron from the tablet in his hands. "One micro, Tron." He said, frowning a bit.

Tron shook his head, turning his attention back to the two girls. He reached a hand out and lightly began to tickle their stomachs. "I wonder if you're ticklish..."

Margo and Hope began to let out small squeals and giggles, the two instantly curling up together almost like in a ball to block their stomachs off. Before Tron could even to react to just simply that, the two scrambled up to their feet and with their small legs ran over towards Dyson, giggling quietly before the first time, they unlinked their arms. Margo quickly wrapped her arms around Dyson's left leg and Hope clung to the right, the two giggling away when the older program attempted to shake them off.

Dyson sighed with slightly annoyance, shaking his leg in the air. "Please, you two. Off, off, off, OFF." He ended the last part with a deep frown and a small glare at the two.

The two toddler programs stopped giggling when Dyson glared at them. The small brown haired program, Margo,(she once had brown hair instead of blue) stared at Dyson for a long time in his eyes before her own began to water thickly and started to sniffle as she released her hold on his leg and allowed herself to flop onto her bottom as she began to cry. Hope quickly released Dyson's leg and trotted over to the crying Margo, examining her for a moment before she clung onto her tightly. She pulled away quickly and began to pull on her cheeks, making funny faces at Margo. By what nearly everyone had observed the first few PectroCycles of watching these two toddler programs, Margo was more of the frail one, physically and emotionally, whereas Hope seemed rather mature for being so young, always running to Margo's side when needed. However, both of them had displayed something they both had in common; a vast intellect.

Tron frowned as he walked over to Dyson, shaking his head.

Dyson shrugged, glancing down. "What?"

Tron sighed. He knelt down, skillfully scooping the two small beings into each of his arms. "Hey...hey...it's okay Margo...it's okay..." He cooed gently as he began to walk around. Tron's weird behavior was easily explainable, if not pain stakingly obvious. Kids brought out the father in him. Even Dyson could agree with that.

Margo's cries eventually calmed down, the small program left sniffling. Hope puffed up her cheeks and pressed them down with her hands, making a loud farting noise. Both of them instantly began to giggle at the sound, continuously repeating it for a solid two micros before Hope suddenly squirmed out of Tron's grip, the program crawling down his legs to the floor, running towards the coloring books and coloring items Flynn had brought, neatly cleaning up and organizing everything piling book after book, and putting the colors in order. Margo stared down at Hope and watched her clean, her head slowly resting against Tron's chest.

Tron smiled as he looked down at Margo, beginning to lightly bounce her up and down in his arms, walking towards Hope as she organized. "You two are very

interesting..." He commented.

"It's what she does." A young high voice replied.

Tron furrowed a brow, looking down. "What?"

Margo slowly looked up at Tron for a brief moment before she looked down at Hope when she looked up at her. "ISOs are all different in their own ways. They all have something they are good at, but that something is always different in a way. Even if it's different by the tiniest thing." She said before squirming out of Tron's arms and joining Hope by her side.

Tron crossed his arms slowly, furrowing a brow more in understanding. "Well...yes but..." He stopped. He knelt down in front of the two of them, smiling. "How do you know that Margo? You're not an ISO..."

Margo and Hope glanced at one another, giggling as though they knew something nobody else did—which was true.

"Margo...?" Tron asked slowly, his frown slowly returning. "You're...not a NORMAL, program...are you..?"

Margo giggled again and looked between Tron and Dyson, who's attention was gained by the current conversation between the toddler and Tron. She rocked on her heels back and forth slowly, hands behind her back as she watched Dyson kneel down next to Tron.

"Tron." Dyson said, looking at the great protector of The Grid.

Tron looked at Dyson, the two of them looking at Hope and Margo. "Margo..." Tron began, reaching a hand out and placing it on the toddlers head. "You're an ISO too, aren't you..?"

Hope and Margo both shook their heads, smiling. Margo slowly held up a hand to cover half of her face and turned it to the side to reveal her left eye again. It glimmered a small tint of blue as the ISO symbol shone in her eye when the eye was revealed. "Half." She said simply.

Tron and Dyson's eyes both widened. "HALF..?!" Dyson exclaimed. "Is that even POSSIBLE?"

"One ISO could not make it here," Margo began.

"So she put as much code as she could spare into the next program that arrived here." Hope finished.

"That's remarkable..." Tron muttered, as he held back Margo's hair to look at her eye.

"Not remarkable," Margo began wisely. "Nature."

"...Whoa, whoa, HOLD IT." Flynn said with a wave of his hands on the video-feed chat. He made a face out of confusion as he shook his head slowly. "Are you sure about it, Tronster?"

"I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. But she had the ISO symbol. In her EYE." Tron began. "It just makes sense to me, and I know the girls aren't lying either. What REASON would they HAVE to lie..?"

Flynn slowly nodded, his jaw slack. He suddenly let out a laugh as an amused smile spread across his face while he leant back into his chair. "Ha! Now THAT is something new!" He mused as his smile turned into a grin. "I'm telling ya man, all of this, the ISOs..they're...they're gonna change...EVERYTHING for the better! Both here and at the Grid! They will be the answers for EVERYTHING..!"

Tron nodded, crossing his arms. "I know that Flynn. But that means we have to amp up security. With more ISO's on the way, the other programs...they're...becoming more UNEASY..." He explained. "I'm afraid we might have to deal with a riot..."

Flynn sighed with a grim nod, a smile still set on his face. "Do whatever you gotta do, man. Just keep everyone safe." He said. "They'll lighten up to the ISOs soon enough, don't worry."

Tron nodded. "I'm sure you're right, Flynn."

But however, things can change...

* * *

Beck looked around in Argon square as the loud crowd coming to see the performance began to grow. "Where the heck are you Tron..?" He muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms and began to pace. "Margo said we had to be here before the performance started..."

That's when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Beck."

"WHA—?!" Beck nearly jumped out of his very own code, his eyes wide as he recoiled back from the hand and looked at the program who spoke his name. "Why do you SNEAK UP on me like that?!"

But to Beck's surprise, it wasn't Tron. In fact, it was his best friends, Zed and Mara.

His eyes widened a little with realization, his eyebrows quickly raising with a small laugh as he rubbed hie head. "Oh, it's you guys." He chuckled. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else."

"You mean your GIRLFRIEND?" Mara teased with a small smirk and raise of her eyebrow.

Zed smiled and placed a hand to his side, making a playful face. "It's still hard to believe that HE, got a program like HER." Beck's friend teased.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Beck asked with a playful smirk before putting Zed in a teasing headlock, giving his friend a noogie. "Go ahead, say it again!" He laughed.

"Hey hey!" Zed called out, laughing before pulling out of Beck's grip, fixing his hair. "I actually FIXED my hair up this time."

Beck couldn't help himself from laughing with amusement and rose an eyebrow when Zed said this. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" He asked. "Waiting for a date or something?"

"Who said I need to WAIT..?" Zed smirked, glancing back at Mara.

Beck's eyes widened with surprise as he looked between Zed and Mara, pointing at them. "Wait, REALLY?!" He asked.

"Surprise!" Mara said with a small grin as she shuffled with excitement in her spot. "We were going to tell you sooner until ZED put up that TERRIBLE cover up." She said with a faint smirk and raise of her eyebrows as she turned her head towards Zed. "That was TERRIBLE of you to do! You probably made Beck feel so guilty!"

Zed shrugged, looking away with a proud grin. "Well I HAD to throw him off! It wouldn't be right to say that we got together while HIS girlfriend was around anyway..."

"Zed!"

Beck laughed as he held up a hand and shook his head. "Relax, I get it." He said. "But come on guys, how come you didn't tell me? Not like it would have changed anything."

"Says the one who's kept HIS relationship in secret!" Mara said with a smirk and crossed her arms. "What was up with THAT?"

"W-Well, that's different..!" Beck quickly replied as he held up his hands.

"Oh come on, Beck!" Zed chirped up, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's not like this JUST HAPPENED."

"S-So...?!"

"Sooo, you need to start giving us details!" Mara replied quickly. "How'd you two even MEET?! Was it because of Cyrus? Oh I bet it was, he seems like the type to do that!"

Zed grinned. "It probably WAS, Mara. Beck just won't admit it."

"Well uh..." Beck began slowly, swallowing his anger from just hearing the psychopath's name. "...In a SENSE..." He finally managed to say in a bitter-swallowed tone. "Look, can we just forget about him?" Beck quickly asked as he held out his hands and crossed his arms as he looked away from Zed and Mara.

Mara and Zed exchanged glances.

"Um...sure..?" Zed said, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Why? Did something happen?" Mara questioned.

Beck's expression hardened a little. He sighed deeply as he forced a smile onto his face and shrugged. "Just...not the program I thought he was."

Zed's face softened a bit. "Oh..."

Him and Mara exchanged glances again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she held up a hand. "You seem like you have a lot to get off your chest, lately."

"N-No, no!" Beck quickly replied. His chest tightened when he received confused and concerned expressions from his friends. "No...no, it's uh...it's fine, really."

"Beck?" A now familiar voice called out, the three long time friends turning around to see Sam, walking up to them. "Hey you guys...is everything okay...?" She asked, once close enough.

"Do YOU know what's wrong with Beck?!" Mara quickly asked as soon as she saw Sam. "What happened with Cyrus!?"

"M-Mara, I said it's FINE!"

Sam smiled faintly and chuckled. She walked up to Beck and held his hands, slowly entertaining their fingers together. "Well..." Sam began, looking up at Beck and then his friends. "I think that might be their business, and theirs alone. Don't you think..?"

Mara frowned slightly, her eyebrows arching up in concern. "Oh, you're right..." She finally admitted in defeat. "I'm just WORRIED, that's all."

"Well you don't NEED to." Beck chuckled, hesitating at first before patting Sam's hand lightly. "I'm FINE, trust me."

"Alright then." Zed said with a smile. "Then I guess we'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." Beck sighed, rolling his eyes with a playful smile. "I thought I was the one supposed to be looking out for you."

"Since WHEN?" Mara laughed.

"Since...wh-what does it matter anyway?!"

Sam laughed and pulled Beck in close for a hug, her head against his chest and the height difference now painfully obviously. "Well I think, Beck's just very protective. It's in his code." She said, looking up at Beck and smiling. "So it's natural for him to say that..."

Beck looked down at Sam with a slightly awkward smile and laughed lightly with a small clear of his throat as he glanced away from Sam. "Wow, read me like an open book." He said.

Sam giggled, closing her eyes. "That's what a good girlfriend can do."

"Oh, you two are so cute." Mara said with a small laugh as she hugged onto Zed's arm.

Zed nodded in agreement, placing a hand on Mara's arms around his own, smiling. "Couldn't agree with you more Mara." He said.

"Aw, guys come on, stop." Beck said with an embarrassed laugh as he playfully rolled his eyes. 'You're bringing my hopes up too much.' He thought with a small chuckle.

"You guys are cuter." Sam said, hugging onto Beck a little more, her chest against his bottom chest. "The whole best-friends-in-love thing is so ROMANTIC."

That's when the synthetic techno music suddenly began to blast through the stereos, the growing crowd of programs all beginning to widely cheer as dance lights began to flash.

"Hey, hey, hey, as Fat Albert once said!" Margo's voice suddenly boomed through over the music. "Here's a little music made by "Daft Punk" straight from the track list of the End of Line club to get you all warmed up! The performance will be starting in a ten to fifteen micros so I gotta ask you programs of Argon something! Can I do that?!"

Sam pulled away from Beck slowly, smiling as she looked towards the stage. "Looks like we should go and get ready." She said. "But where the heck is HE?" Beck stressed, his face tensing as he scanned the crowd they walked through and made their way towards the backstage where the stage crew were hustling and bustling, Margo briskly walking into view with two designer programs following after her, trying to put a black tailcoat with blue light-lines on it as the young program approached Sam and Beck.

"Guys, guys! Come on, hold your cheese!" Margo said with a sigh. "I still gotta go over the details with these two!"

Sam crossed her arms, and nodded. "Well go ahead, shoot." She said. "Beck's getting a little stressed."

"Wouldn't YOU be?" Beck asked with a nervous laugh. "Don't tell me that this is a TYPICAL mission."

"Psht, oh yeah!" Margo said with a wave of her hand. "I wouldn't do this operation if it WASN'T! Everyone apart of the performance and stage crew is one of us!"

Beck's jaw dropped loosely, his eyes widening. "Wait...YOU'RE KIDDING...?"

Sam giggled and shook her head as she looked up at the program she vowed to protect. "Nope. Believe it or not there's more to Margo and me and this whole operation than you see on the surface." She said, motioning her hands around. "You'll catch on eventually."

Beck furrowed a brow slightly, a small frown forming on his face with confusion. "Wait, what is that—?"

"NO TIME!" Margo suddenly bellowed, leaning into Beck and Sam's faces and raised a finger. "Now listen up, Tron was already briefed, and you gotta meet him by Tesler's airship! And I WON'T repeat this plan TWICE!"

* * *

What an interesting chapter huh? :) A blast from the bast, some of Margo's much loved humor, and a concert on the way!

Character Chart

Tron, Sam, Dendō, Dyson, Zed -Kayla

Beck, (Young) Margo, Flynn, Mara, (Young) Hope -Isabel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: High notes and Illusions

"Hey guys, welcome welcome!" A male young program with thick curly black hair greeted, wearing a black jacket and his suit coursing with pure white light-lines underneath his jacket. He held up his hands with a small chuckle as he approached Tron, Beck and Sam, the two young programs only just arriving. "Ready for the show?" The program asked with a grin.

Sam smiled at the program, crossing her arms and nodding her head. "Always ready, Awe." She said, giggling and holding up a peace sign.

"Awe?" Beck questioned, looking over at the curly haired program.

"Yeah," Awe chuckled with a shrug. A faint smirk of slight amusement crossed his lips as he slowly walked in front of Beck, who was in full renegade suit and mask up. "Ever hear of magic, our dear renegade?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly. No program here has EVER heard or WITNESSED it." Awe motioned towards himself as he nodded his head slowly. "Until Margo started talking to me about it. It fascinated me a great deal. So, she made sure I was able to," Awe held up his hand and with a flick of his wrist a deck of black cards with glowing neon blue inscriptions and symbols on them appearing in his hand. "Learn it. Got pretty good, so she had me put my talent to good use."

Beck's expression turned into slight confusion under his mask as he stared at the deck of cards, then up at Awe. He slowly shook his head with a chuckle of confusion. "Where do you programs COME FROM..?" He wondered.

"That's the best part about this revolution and what our boss set up here..." Awe replied casually with a faint shrug, slowly walking towards the edge of the roof they were standing on and gazed down at the large cheering crowd and stage below in Argon square. He stared for a micro or two before slowly looking back at Beck with a smile. "We're everywhere."

Tron walked up next to Awe, looking down at the crowd of programs in Argon Square, silent. He looked at Awe, his mask up. "So I'm assuming your magician skills will be helping us out with the mission?" He asked, tone cold and dead. Lately, Tron had been acting more...well less friendly so to speak. Was it because of Dyson's message..?

Awe nodded, holding up the deck of cards slightly. "Yep. Now let's get going, shall we?" He said before backing up and doing a full sprint forward and threw himself off the roof. "Meet you guys at the base!" Awe shouted as he began to fall out of view. When the three programs peered over the roof, he was nowhere in sight.

Beck's jaw dropped loosely behind his mask as his eyes widened. He slowly rose a finger and waved it as he reached back and took out his lightjet baton. "I...I HAVE to learn how to do THAT at least."

Sam giggled, looking at Beck with a smile. "He'll never teach you, just a heads up." She said. "Magicians never give away their tricks."

Beck slowly shook his head before he jumped up into the air and rezzed his lightjet. "Guess I can understand why!" He called as he took off in the air towards Tesler's base.

Sam giggled, pulling out her own lightjet baton. She heard Tron sigh as he shook his head, jumping off the building and rezzing his own lightjet, zooming after Beck.

Sam frowned lightly at this, eyes narrowing. She glanced around and sighed, shaking her head as she soon, took off herself.

* * *

Dyson stood by the window inside of the moving ship, a frown of thought deep in his expression. Sending that warning...why did he do that..? What was his reason..? It wasn't for Tron's sake, but more or less for Margo's..?

He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "One more cycle..." He muttered gently, eyes opening again.

'Frrrrrip!'

'Frrrrrip!'

The sound of cards shuffling suddenly filled the room and snapped Dyson out of his thoughts. When he looked to see what the source of the sound was, he found Awe sitting in a chair, propping his feet up on the wall. The young program waved, smiling as he stopped shuffling his cards. "Hi."

Dyson immediately frowned, reaching back for his disk as he prepared to arm himself. "Who are you?!" He shouted at Awe, this new program to him.

"Awe." Awe replied as he dropped his feet down and rose up from the chair with another shrug. "Again, hi." He began slowly as he briefly shuffled through his card deck again. "Got a message for ya from the boss. Or uh, well you know her as Margo, really."

Dyson frowned even more, his hand with his disk slowly lowering. "...How did you get in here?" He asked, a cautious yet demanding tone to his voice.

"With a little something called magic." Awe replied, holding up the hand that held the deck of cards. He held up his other hand.

'Frrrrrrip!'

A flash of the TRON symbol flashed through the shuffling cards. Awe leant back quickly, pretending to be awestruck. "Woah, did you see that?" He asked in a playful tone. Before Dyson could respond, he held up a finger. "Hold on. Before you say anything...why not take a CLOSER look."

"What do you mean "take a closer look"?"

Awe raised an eyebrow at Dyson. "Uhh...exactly what I just said." He answered. He suddenly shrugged, shuffling through his cards again. "Eh, yeah, I guess you don't remember the concepts of magic since you and Margo hadn't talked for a while. So how about INSTEAD, I enlighten you? Oh, and uh..." Awe slowly began to back away, motioning towards the window. "You might wanna open the window. Just saying."

Dyson frowned again, glancing back at the window. He looked back at Awe as he slowly placed his hand on the pad to open up the window.

"You see, magic is a whole bunch of illusions, right?" Awe asked. "And the users always made the same mistake of thinking if you look close enough, then you JUST MIGHT get the trick. But that's WRONG. And that's EXACTLY how this revolution is running, exactly how this chase is going to go." He said with a shake of his head. Awe held up a card with the TRON symbol on it slowly with a small nod of his head. "But we welcome it. Go ahead. Look closer, keep stepping towards us. Because the closer YOU GUYS look...the easier it'll be for US."

"What's your reason for telling me this?" Dyson asked, absolutely no amusement in his voice. He seemed rather annoyed.

"Just telling what the boss told me to say." Awe replied with a shrug. "Just doing what you call...returning the favor." He added with a small glance towards Dyson and then the window. Awe took a few steps backwards before he began to do a full sprint forward, throwing his cards one at a time with sharp flicks of his wrist. The cards froze in mid air, growing into small platforms as Awe began to jump on them one by one, the platforms disappearing moments after. He stopped running on the card platforms and looked at Dyson with a small salute. "She also says thanks!" Awe finished before falling backwards off the platform. As he fell back from view and was to supposedly come into view again on the other side of the card platform, he did not. Once again Awe disappeared before a program's very eyes.

Dyson stared out the window, eyes wide. He furrowed a brow, hands on the window sill. "I need to learn how to do that." He mumbled.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?!" Awe teased as he watched the three programs land on top of Tesler's base after derezzing their lightjets into batons.

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile, tucking her baton away. "We can't all be as fast as you Awe." She joked.

"True, true..." Awe joked with a small chuckle. He slowly sat down, motioning towards the lights being casted off by the concert and loud orchestral rock music blaring with the sounds of crowds cheering coming from that direction. "Now then...all we gotta do now is sit and wait for our cue."

"You mean when all the security systems shut down?" Beck asked as he looked down at Awe.

"Yep."

Sam smiled and lifted her arms into the air, stretching before falling onto her back, giggling. "Then sit and wait we shall~" She proclaimed, closing her eyes.

"And watch." Awe added as he held up a small flat baton and pressed the button on the center of it, making it expand into a mini touchpad. "We gotta watch so when we know our cue comes up." He explained.

Sam opened her eyes and nodded, sitting back up. "Of course." She said.

Beck glanced over at Tron slowly, a small frown on his face under his mask. He slowly walked over next to his mentor and stopped, his hands behind his back. "Hey...are you alright..?" He asked slowly.

Tron looked at Beck, furrowing a brow under his mask before looking out back towards Argon Square. "I'm fine Beck." He said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well...you've been acting like something's bothering you lately...and you just kinda dismissed the whole topic when I asked when you were alright before. I guess I'm just worried as a friend, really..." Beck said slowly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine, Beck. Just a lot's on my mind, that's all."

Beck was silent for a long time. "Are you sure..?"

"I'm sure."

"The boss and Dendō make pretty great dance partners, huh?" Awe suddenly piped up as he motioned towards the touchpad.

Tron couldn't help but immediately frown, looking over towards Awe. Sam stood next to him, giggling as she watched the live video feed. "They are so cute together..." She said. "I'm pretty sure they'll hook up soon!"

"I'm sorry, "hook up"?" Tron suddenly said, beginning to walk towards them.

"Well yeah, I mean look at these two—"

"HOOK UP?"

Awe slowly looked back at Tron, his eyes wide. He slowly pointed a finger at Tron with wide eyes and a slow nod. "Oh...so YOU'RE—?"

Sam bit her lip, laughing a bit as she hugged her arms. "Yeah...that's her dad figure..." She said slowly, glancing at Awe.

Awe stared at Tron for a good while before laughing nervously as he began to attempt to hide the touchpad in his black jacket. "How about the weather, sir..?"

Tron slowly crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow under his mask. "How about we just wait for the signal, and when this whole thing is over, you stay out of my way while I talk to Margo and her dance partner? Deal?"

"...Do I get to live if I agree to this?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take it." Awe said with a nod as he held up a fist and nervously cleared his throat, slowly making his way away from Tron. He suddenly froze in mid-step with wide eyes. Awe looked down at the touch pad before derezzing it back into the thin baton. "Cover your ears!" He quickly said as he placed his hands over his ears.

Sam wasted no time, swiftly clamping her hands over her ears.

Beck and Tron looked over at one another as their masks quickly switched off and the two programs covered their ears as a high, slightly distant, voclization sounded. It only took a brief moment for the sound of glass shattering to follow after. Awe quickly looked forward with a nod, a grin spreading across his face as he began to sprint forward with a laugh. "Let's go guys, we got only ten micros to do this!"

Sam looked up, quickly grabbing Beck and Tron's arms, pushing them both forward as they began to run. "Let's get this done and over with!" She said, smiling.

Beck nodded as his mask switched on. The mental clockwork gears began to stir in his mind as he recalled Margo's plan on what to do during the ten micros of freedom.

'There's gonna be an extra program with ya! Leave the guards to him, don't worry about them unless you have to defend and run straight through to that data cube so you can finally get your data cube! Once you have it, you'll probably only have three micros left to get out of the base so uh...

I'd SPRINT when making the escape if I were you.'

"Well that's helpful." Beck mumbled to himself with a small roll of his eyes as he recalled Margo's final words about the plan before he took the lead and jumped down onto the landing deck for the air vehicles. When he landed there was Awe already getting to work, swiftly tossing his cards with sharp flicks of his wrists at the guards that surrounded him. "GO ON!" He shouted at Beck.

Without another nano of hesitation Beck began to make a full on sprint towards the vent passageways that he went up last time which lead to the data cube.

Tron and Sam were quick to follow in pursuit of the young renegade, the two of them running to each side. Before long, the small group had reached the vents with virtually no hassle. Tron looked down at Beck as he began to use his recorder to break through the vents, which now had been bolted tight. "Make this QUICK." Beck's mentor told him in a firm voice, a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem. I almost got it..." Beck muttered in concentration. He grinned with victory when the entire bolted wall derezzed and revealed the data cube. "Voilà," He said with a small chuckle as he reached out and grabbed the data cube. "This was almost too easy, I can't believe it."

When Beck looked up, he could notice something was very wrong. Something so wrong, he hesitated to look back.

When he eventually did, he noticed that not only were Sam and Tron gone, but Pavel was peering into the vent he was in. "Hello there. You realize you're missing the performance, don't you?" Pavel asked sarcastically in a teasing tone.

Beck hissed quietly as he slowly looked forward again, squinting an eye with a small wince as one word he had learned from Margo's colorful language managed to pass through his grit teeth under his breath without even realizing it did. "Shit."

"Come along, Renegade! Don't have all cycle, your little friends are waiting for you!"

Beck let out a heavy silent sigh before an idea suddenly popped up in his head. He slowly looked down at his recoder in his hand, the data cube, then back down the opening of the vent at Pavel. "...Either this Uprising has made me totally crazy, or I had hanged around with Margo too much in the short time I have known her." He muttered to himself in slight disbelief at what idea had come to him. Beck shrugged with a nod as he sat down on the floor of the venting, plugging the recoder into the wall. "Okay, fine! But I want to see if my friends are alright FIRST!" He called down.

Pavel frowned deeply, his eyes narrowing. He eventually waved a hand towards the guards with a nod of his head. And soon enough Tron and Sam were pushed into Beck's view of the vent.

Through the tinted mask, Tron was able to make out a faint smirk on Beck's face when his head popped into their view. He disappeared from view for a nano or two before he peered out again, this time looking at Pavel and the guards. "Hey!" Beck called, gaining their attention. His smirk under his mask grew a little wider with slight mischief and amusement. "...Bye." He suddenly said as he reached out and punched in a brief code and snatched out his recoder as a strong suction vacuum suddenly swooped up and caused Beck to fly out of view up the venting, Sam and Tron being brought up not long after.

Pavel's eyes widened as he bolted up towards the venting opening again right when the vacuum suction had stopped. He quickly pointed up the vent as he looked at the small crowd of guards and sentries. "After them!"

* * *

Sam laughed loudly once the three were safely out of the vent, beginning to run once again. "That was BRILLIANT!" She said, looking at Beck with a grin.

"You think so?!" Beck asked with a small laugh as he looked over at Sam. "I wasn't sure if it would work!"

"Ouí! Anyone there?!" A female Australian voice suddenly piped up through the three program's communicators. "Sam, please don't say you're bloody captured again or else Margo'll kill ya!"

Sam laughed again, grinning wider. "Not today Tech!" She said, talking to the program on the other side of the headpiece. "Looks like our Renegade has more to him than we thought!"

"Huh! Well ain't that something!" The voice replied with a teasing surprise. "I think I just might cry! But that'll have to come later! Right now you three need to get goin', there's been a few changes in plans, we gotta finish this show early and get right to the finale!"

Sam's eyes widened, placing her fingers to her earpiece. "Already?!" She asked in surprise.

"Wait, what's the finale so important for?" Beck quickly questioned as he looked back at the group of guards that had nearly caught up to them.

"Later, renegade!" The voice snapped. "We've got bigger things to worry about, one of our own had just alerted the Cyrus sighting signal!

"Seriously?!" Sam questioned, her voice now sounding tense. "That creep seems to have the WORST timing!"

"He always did like making that a priority." Tron muttered. He looked back at the group of guards, then at Sam. "Keep him safe, the revolution can't afford to lose another Renegade."

Sam's face tensed, nodding. "Of course." She said. She grabbed Beck's hand and began to pull him along as she ran faster. "Come on!"

Beck quickly looked back at Tron briefly before he looked over at Sam and nodded as he picked up his pace. "You be careful, old man!" He called out to Tron before he and Sam leapt out of the opening of Tesler's ship, rezzing their lightjets as they did.

Tron frowned, turning around towards the guards. "You be careful." He muttered.

* * *

Sam and Beck quickly ran into Argon Square, Beck now out of his Renegade uniform as they pushed through the crowd of programs.

"He'll be FINE, Beck." Sam reassured the young Renegade, a smile on her face. "You don't need to worry about him."

"Yeah, but Clu's coming to Argon soon, he could be here any micro by now!" Beck said quickly as he looked back at Sam with widened eyes. "And now CYRUS is running around here somewhere!

Sam stopped running, turning to face Beck. She smiled again, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Beck." She said. "I'm here to protect you from Cyrus, and Tron can hold his own out there. Everything's going to be FINE. So relax..."

Beck stared at Sam for a moment before sighing, closig his eyes as he nodded slowly. "Alright..." He said slowly before he began to push his way through the cheering crowd again. "We'd better hurry!"

Sam nodded, grabbing Beck's hand as she sped along. "That's the spirit!"

That's when a loud unhitching click sounded, following with the sound of steam releasing ahead of the crowd. By the time Beck and Sam had reached to the front of the crowd where all the employees of Able's garage were at, the ground itself wavered and quaked, that very area where all the employees were, along with the stage, dropped down into the ground faster than any program in the area could have processed, Margo's voice rising up and shouted; "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING, PROGRAMS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!"

And just like that, the ground's gap closed in on itself and the whole performance setup and front of the crowd was gone without a trace.

* * *

Sorry for the wait you guys! XD And sorry the chapter is a bit short. We need to plan out the other chapters first so its been a process finishing this one.

Character Chart:

Tron, Sam, Dyson- Kayla

Beck, Pavel, Margo, Awe, Techna- Isabel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Half and Half

"Psssssssssst...! Hoooooooope!" By the time Margo had become the physical appearance of an eight year old, her and Hope, who appeared to be nine, had began to experiment with their own capabilities and special qualities they held as an ISO, and half of one. "Hoooooope! Hope! Hope! Hope! Hope Hope Hope Hooope!"

The young ISO groaned lightly from her spot in the bed, stirring before opening her eyes slightly and turning her head to look towards Margo, squinting her eyes. "Margo..?" She mumbled quietly. "What is it..?"

Margo wiggled in her spot for a moment before she grinned and began to go into a giggle fest, her large neon blue eyeglasses falling from her face. She pushed the glasses back up and wiggled under the covers next to Hope and curled up. The two young ones stared at one another for a good while. "...Hi."

Hope smiled, and giggled, taking her finger and tapping Margo's nose gently. "Hi hi." She said back.

Margo scrunched up her nose and rubbed her hands on it wildly, kicking her short legs slightly. She looked back at Hope and stared at her for a micro. "...Can we go play..?"

Hope let out a loud groan, slowly turning back around, her back to Margo. She pulled the covers over her small body and over her head. "Margo..."

Margo whined quietly and scooted towards Hope, wiggling her blanket wrapped body over towards her companion. "Whaaaa—?!" She cried.

"No!" Hope sternly said. Well, as stern as a nine year old could be. "It's too EARLY. And I'm tried. So go back to sleep."

"...What if I waited two PectroCycles...?"

"No."

"...Three..?"

There was silence. Hope sighed. "Make it four and we've got a deal."

"YAAAAAAYYYY—!"

"MARGO."

Margo whined loudly as she rolled herself off the bed, along the floor and back to her own. She shimmied up on it. "Whaa..?"

"Sleep time. Now. Goodnight silly goose."

"IT'S BEEN FOUR PECTROCYCLES!" Margo's voice suddenly yelled out in the room. She leapt off her work desk and scurried over to the sleeping Hope. Margo began to poke at her. "Hope, Hope, Hope, Hope, hey! Hey, hey! Are you awake? How about now, are you awake now?" She leant over Hope's head so she was face to face with her and opened one of the young ISOs eyelids with her fingers. "It's been four PectroCycles."

She proceeded to see Hope begin to pout and fake cry, slowly rolling onto her back. "MEHH..."

And when she did, she was greeted with Margo's smiling face.

"...What did you want to play?

"I dunno! Just do some practicing really, I can't do it by myself!"

"Alright." Hope said, slowly beginning to move off of the bed.

The two young programs peered out of their room, looking down the faintly lit hall. "I forget," Margo began slowly. "When did Dyson say he was coming back again..?"

"5 cycles from today." Hope replied.

Margo looked back at Hope, raising an eyebrow with confusion. "So...are we talking just normal cycles, or like the shorter ones?" She asked quietly as they passed Tron's room door. "Oh! Or do you mean like the LONGER ones—"

Hope quickly clamped her hand over Margo's mouth, eyes wide.

Margo's own eyes went wide, her gaze slowly moving to the door.

Hope slowly removed her hand, placing a finger to her lips. She glanced at the door before beginning to move away.

Margo glanced up at the door briefly before she scurried after Hope, the two bolting down the hallway.

Not long after the two had run off, the door had opened, a groggy voice wearily rising up as soon as it did. "Tron, don't even think about it..."

"Yori..."

"Tron, come on this has gone FAR ENOUGH; you're smothering the girls, let them have their space." Yori's voice replied as the protector of the Grid peered out of the room.

Tron frowned a bit, glancing back at Yori. "What if they get hurt..?" He said.

"They'll be FINE." Yori replied as she slowly walked into view from behind Tron and peered out the hallway herself. "They're just playing and experimenting, if something happens you'll be right there to protect them." She said.

"Why do they have to do this at night..?" Tron muttered.

"Oh come on, Tron..." Yori chuckled with a raised eyebrow. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, a smile on her face. "We might not have been AS YOUNG as the two, but don't you remember sneaking out of the MCP's boundaries and breaking curfew on the original Grid..?"

Tron couldn't help but smile, looking down at Yori and placing his hands on her cheeks. "I remember..." He said. "And every single time it was for, or because of you..."

Yori rolled her eyes with a small laugh and smirked playfully. "Well excuse a girl for being CURIOUS." She teased.

"You were always a curious program." Tron said with a greater smile, leaning down and kissing Yori's head gently.

Yori sighed with a shake of her head and poked at Tron's chest with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, now come on back to bed or I'll make you." She playfully threatened as she patted Tron's chest and walked back inside their room.

Tron leaned against the frame of the door, smiling as his eyes strayed down south as Yori walked away. "In a minute..." He said.

Margo and Hope peered out from the hall corner when they heard Yori's laughter rise up followed by amused scolding and two hands pulling the protector of the Grid back in the room with the door sliding shut behind him.

"Grownups are weird..." Margo stated as she looked up at Hope.

Hope nodded. "Mmhm."

"Wow, Hope, you've gotten really good at manipulating code like that..." Margo marveled with a wide eyed expression as she marveled at Hope as she formed yet another object with loose code in the air. This time; a wheel of a lightcycle. Margo huffed quietly and kicked at the ground as she held up a neon blue rose that barely held together by the petals. "All I can make is this stupid flower-thing still."

Hope gasped, reaching out to catch the petals. "Oh! But Margo I like these flowers!"

"But I can't make anything else!" Margo whined with a shake of her head.

Hope smiled as she held the petals in her hands. "But I like flowers." She said again. "We don't really have them here on The Grid."

Margo puffed up her cheeks before she sighed, throwing her hands up in the air as dozens and dozens of the neon petals floated about in mid air down to the floor. "Oh! I was working on something else! I think I can make a SLIDE now!" She grinned.

Hope giggled, looking at Margo with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah! Wanna see?!"

Hope sat up and nodded quickly. "Yeah!"

* * *

"What do you MEAN I don't do anything?!" Reeve shouted as he threw his hands up as he walked along with his fellow guard programs. "We wouldn't be back early by a whole five cycles if I wasn't doing anything!"

"Reeve, you can talk all you want; but you still didn't do anything." Carla replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"YES I DID! I cleared the perimeter!"

Dyson sighed as he stopped walking, looking at his team with crossed arms. "Would you two, STOP, arguing?" He said in a bitter sounding tone. "You both did something; we end it there. Understood?"

There was a long pause between the two programs. Mark slowly rose a hand, raising an eyebrow. "Not to talk back, sir, but I DON'T think this'll end anytime soon."

"I DID DO SOMETHING!"

"You fought ONE VIRUS! And after that you hid in the cantina!"

"No I DIDN'T!"

"Reeve!"

"BOTH OF YOU CLEAN THE CUBES OUT OF YOUR EARS AND STOP THIS!" Dyson yelled at the two, standing between them. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Imagine if TRON were here."

That's when a distant thud sounded from behind the glass slide doors of the TRON tower, catching all four of the programs' attentions.

"Did you hear that?" Carla asked.

"I thought that was just me," Reeves said as he looked at his fellow guard.

Then crying began to sound off from where the thud was heard.

"That sounds like the little tot Margo..." Mark said slowly before he rushed inside the building.

Dyson sighed, quickly beginning to run into the building. "Oh great..."

When the four guard programs had run inside, they were met with a particular sight; Margo sitting on the floor crying and being comforted by Hope, and Yori examining Margo's ankle, her and Tron looking back and forth at her and the pile of neon blue petals on the floor. "A medic should probably have a look at her ankle..." Yori finally said as she looked back at Tron.

Tron nodded. "I'll go get one."

Yori nodded before she looked up at Dyson in surprise, her eyes widening slightly and her eyebrows rising. "Dyson, you and the team are back already? I thought you wouldn't be back till after five cycles..."

"Finished early." Dyson said. "What happened?"

"I tried making a slide out of loose code..." Margo spoke up and sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Then it turned into flower petals."

Dyson smiled faintly, reaching out and gently rubbing Margo's hair around. "Did you really..?" He asked.

Margo nodded slightly and looked up at Dyson briefly before looking over at the pile of neon colored petals and pointing to it.

Dyson looked at the petals with a faint chuckle, looking back at Margo. "And you hurt your ankle?" He asked.

"I fell."

Reeves laughed lightly as he crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Margo before making his way over to the petals. "I gotta say though; that's still pretty neat."

Margo tilted her head to the side. "Me falling?"

Hope smiled and giggled, holding Margo closer to herself. "The petals, Margo."

"Oh."

"Tron why're you draggin' me out here in the middle of Late-Cycle, mate?" A female Australian accented voice suddenly echoed in the large main room, a female program with light blonde hair tied up in a messy bun wearing bright green eyeglasses walking into view with a tired expression of annoyance.

"It's Margo." Tron replied.

"Alright, lemme have a look at her."

* * *

"Okay, okay, programs!" Margo called over the anxious chatter of the programs huddled together on the platform as it rolled along the underground track. "Come on guys, if ya don't calm down I can't explain anything!"

"HEY!" Sam's voice suddenly rose up from the large group of programs, walking through them to get to Margo. She sighed and shook her head. "Can't you all be quiet for a few micros?" She asked the crowd, looking at them.

The crowd eventually, slowly, hushed.

Margo held up her hands slightly and let out a long sigh. "I know you all don't know why you're hear and are obviously a bit freaked out but hear me out." She pointed to the crowd, raising a brow as she leant back against the railing. "But what you all did for the Renegade..." Margo chuckled with a slow shake of her head and a lopsided grin formed on her face. "My Flynn, how could you all have NOT figured that this would happen?!"

"What are you getting at with this?" Flash suddenly spoke up, walking towards the front of the crowd.

"What else? You're all being RECRUITED for the REVOLUTION."

"The REVOLUTION?!" Zed called out as he stepped forward. "You mean against CLU?"

Margo nodded. "Right."

"Wait WHY didn't you just COME TALK to us about it instead of doing all of THIS?" Mara asked as she motioned around.

"You really think that would have been a good idea?" Margo briskly asked with a faint smile and raise of her brow. "Unfortunately it HAD to be this way. We lost a buch of others already by being TOO OPEN than we should've been about everything already." She sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her ribbon slightly.

Sam's eyebrows arched up slightly, looking at Margo. "Recruiting members for the revolution and practically being in charge of the whole thing definitely puts a bunch of stress on Margo so you'll have to bear with us here." She told the programs, smiling lightly. "And besides, if you think about it you should be happy to be recruited. You showed us all your beliefs that cycle at Able's Garage so I would doubt any of you are objected to this."

"But what if we're not cut out for FIGHTING?! Or being up against CLU'S ARMY?!" A voice suddenly called out in a panic. "Not trying to rain on any parade and all but what if we can't fight that well and are hopeless to train?!"

Beck furrowed a brow lightly when the program said this, tapping his mask as he thought. That's when he realized something. 'Tron's still out there and Cyrus is on the loose.' His eyes widened under his mask when he thought this. He had to get back out there when he had the chance or else things would end badly.

"You don't have to necessarily fight in the revolution." Sam explained, smiling. "There are PLENTY of other ways that you can still fight for the revolution without combat. Your programming is VERY useful, especially since you are all mechanics."

"Why don't we just let 'em see for themselves." Margo said with a small chuckle. "Once you've had a look at the Bunker, you'll understand everything."

"The Bunker?" The voice of Link asked, furrowing a brow out of confusion once he had made his way over to Zed and Mara.

"That's all I'm tellin' folks!" Margo said with a wave of her hand before she set herself down on the floor with a sigh. She rubbed her bad leg as she faced her head towards Beck. "Oh yeah...there IS somethin' else..." She slowly said with a small nod. "Oui, dude! C'mere!"

Beck slowly walked over to Margo and knelt down next to her. "What is it?"

"Take off the mask."

"WHAT?! Margo, you know I can't—"

"Dude." Margo rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms with a light laugh. "We have a code in the Bunker. Though not bound by code; we're family. And everyone here is apart of it now including you. So take off the mask."

Sam nodded and looked at Beck, a smile on her face. "It'll definitely be a weight off of your shoulders." She said. "And besides, Tron would want you to at this point." She finished quietly.

Beck slowly drew a deep breath as he rose up to his feet again and nodded. He slowly faced the crowd of programs clenching his fists slightly before his masked switched off, his face revealed.

The programs all gasped, eyes widening and chatters or shouts coming from the group. Everyone was SHOCKED. Beck was the Renegade. But none were more shocked than Zed and Mara, who stood with eyes wide and mouths open.

"BECK...?" Mara breathed as she slowly took a small step towards Beck. "All this time...you...were..?"

Beck nodded slowly, letting out another sigh and closing his eyes briefly. "Y...Yeah..." Was all he managed to say. He didn't expect any of this to happen. Who would have? And what would anyone have said or done?

"Wait..." Zed slowly began to say, taking a few steps towards Beck. "Does that mean..?"

Mara took a step closer towards Beck herself. "All those times you left work...you were out there in the city fighting Tesler's troops and rescuing programs..? Wait! But what about the SHOP—"

"That wasn't me!" Beck quickly said before Mara could finish. "And neither was that crane explosion where Able—" He stopped himself and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "You guys...remember...Cyrus, right..?"

Zed's eyes widened slowly, shaking his head. "Don't tell me that was him...?" He muttered loudly.

Beck was ready to blurt everything out, ready to give full explanation in detail, but a small feeling told him despite how much it hurt; that was all he could talk about at the moment. At least in front of all of the Able's garage employees. Cyrus was his problem. Nobody else's.

"I'll...I'll explain later." Was all Beck managed to get out after those thoughts, almost automatically. This was all too on the spot for even him.

"Okay everyone, alright!" Margo suddenly piped up. She always had a knack of changing the subject. "That's enough of that! Now before we all get to just hanging out and waiting till we arrive at the Bunker there are a few things I need everyone to know!"

Murmurs rose up instantly after Margo said this, silencing when she held up a hand.

"You all don't know this along with all of Argon citizens, but Clu is coming! He's on his way right now and we have less than a MilliCycle until he arrives! You all aren't ready to fight—" A grin slowly spread across Margo's face. "But you WILL BE. The Bunker is specifically made for programs like all of you! For those tired of sitting around and wanting to do something about the Occupation but not knowing how!

"Clu is coming! This isn't just holding up signs or riots anymore! This has become WAR. Do you all understand that?! War is DANGEROUS. It can KILL! But it also means a chance to FIGHT, IF USED CORRECTLY. Which is EXACTLY what our side is. We fight for EQUALITY of all programs and freedom!"

Margo's expression slowly tensed as she raised her head up high and pointed to the crowd of programs. "I'm going to ask you what I ask every program who comes to the Bunker! Can you DEFINE PERFECTION?!"

The crowd remained silent. No one had an answer.

"Exactly! Not even Dyson, second in command of Clu could even answer! Their "cause"? It doesn't EXIST! Which means that WE WILL win in the end no matter what! Because we have something to fight for!" Margo's smile widened as she held out her arms. "Friends! Loved ones! Innocent programs! Those who are too weak to fight but know that what's happening is wrong! For those who have fallen for that non-existent cause! Remember that, programs!" Margo waved a hand down as she motioned towards the small rail carts riding attached to the platform. "Alright, go on ahead and give yourselves some elbow room and relax! We'll arrive at the Bunker in thirty micros! But after the first twenty we'll be going deeper underground so you'll all need to put on those seat belts and hang onto something because it'll get pretty bumpy! That's all!"

"We'll need to fix that." Sam said, peering over the edge of the platform. She looked back at Margo, smiling and shrugging. "At least I think so."

"Techna's workin' on that as a side thing!" Margo replied with a small shrug. She let out a small sigh of relief when the crowd slowly dispersed, Link, Zed and Mara being the only ones left staying from the crowd. The enhanced program slowly plopped down with a small pained grunt, rubbing her bad leg as she took off her ribbon wth the other hand and began to massage it. "Flynn it's hurtin'..." She muttered to herself with a pained sigh as she leant her head back.

"You gonna be okay, Margo?" Beck asked as he knelt down next to Margo. "I mean, you seemed in rough shape when you first came to the hideout and you don't seem to have had any rest since then."

"Too much to do, Beck..." Margo replied tensely as she faced her head towards him with a pained lopsided smile. "Too much to do."

* * *

Tron let out a loud yell as he swiftly elbowed the last guard in the face, knocking them out. He sighed and shook his head as he began to walk off, heading towards the exits leading to the outside of Tesler's ship. "Time to find out where I'm going." He muttered with slight annoyance.

When Tron had opened his lightjet baton, he caught at the corner of his eye a distant dark figure standing on the roof of a building. A woman's silhouette. And she seemed to have been spying, hiding out of sight as soon as Tron turned his head to look at the figure.

Tron furrowed a brow, staring at where the figure had disappeared from for a while as the lightjet rezzed. He eventually shook his head as he sped up the lightjet off into the city to find out where Beck and Sam had gone.

After what could have been three PectroCycles, Tron had no luck in finding Beck, Sam or even Margo. But he did however learn about what had happened after searching around Argon Square. Programs all over had been talking in a panic about the whole concert and front of the crowd disappearing. Not only that, but word had also spread that the second in commanding officer of General Tesler,Paige; had seemed to have vanished. Nobody knew where she had gone. The whole city seemed to be falling into chaos, one thing happening after another.

Tron's face tensed, shaking his head with a deep frown. Along with Clu's short arrival, Cyrus at large, and the fact that he couldn't find his own Renegade, this cycle was especially stressful on the old program.

As the frustrated and overwhelmed Tron wandered, something caught his eye. A familiar sight. The same silhouette he had seen earlier had been spying on him again. And as she did the first time, she dodged out of sight into an alleyway as soon as Tron had seen her. There was no denying it now, Tron was being followed.

Tron slowly turned around to face where the mysterious program had gone, slowly reaching back to grab his disk. "What makes you think that you can follow me like this..?" He asked loudly, knowing that the program would hear.

No response answered him but silence. The sound of running footsteps suddenly echoed in the alleyway, the silhouette running into view briefly before taking cover in the shadows.

Tron's face tensed as he waited for the program to reappear. But they didn't. He put his disk back on his back and began to walk off again, shaking his head.

As Tron walked off, the silhouette slowly peered out from the alley and placed her hand on the wall, her face tensing the slightest bit before she nimbly climbed up the wall with loose pipes and railings. She planted her feet to the wall as she held onto a railing with one and hand and touched the side of her mask, switching it to a binocular mode to keep a close eye on Tron. That's when she suddenly called out, her voice synthesized by the mask; "Are you friend or foe?!"

Tron stopped walking. He slowly looked back. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" He called back.

"Then why don't we give out our answers somewhere more private?!" The program replied sharply.

"And where would that be?!" Tron asked, slowly beginning to walk back over towards the program.

"Somewhere where you won't be able to stick your disk in my back!" The program replied as she jumped down from the railing in front of Tron. She crossed her arms slowly and cocked her head to the side as she examined him. After a long silence she turned away from him and began to walk down the alleyway. "Come on."

Tron's face tensed, almost about to refuse. He didn't have time to be with some other program. Not when all of this was happening. A part of him however...told him to go with her...

And that's what he did. He followed the female program, cautiously.

"What business do you have with the Renegade?" The program suddenly asked, her tone sounding harsh. "I have been following that young program since day one to make sure he stays safe and no other programs finds out about his secret identity. But it's quite clear that you know." She finished as she stopped walking and glanced back behind Tron, her hand resting on an unsheathed lightblade on her hip.

Tron glanced down at the weapon. "I'm the one who trained him." He said sharply, looking back up at program. "So really, you have no business with him."

"Impossible." The program sharply replied. "I know for a fact you didn't train him. The Renegade has nearly matched Tron's exact fighting style and pattern. The only reason I knew it wasn't him was because of his height. He's too short to be him.

"...And how would you know so much about Tron? He's dead isn't he?"

"Let's just say that him and I were very close." The program snapped in a sharp tone. "And Tron isn't dead. There isn't a single program that could kill him in the original Grid and certainly not in this one." Her voice gained an edge as she drew out her lightblade and aimed it at Tron. "So I suggest you WATCH WHAT YOU SAY."

Tron furrowed a brow, staying quiet. A female program...who was CLOSE to himself..? Who could it be..? He was not close with many girls during his "glory days". The only POSSIBLE answer would be...

Tron's eyes widened, his chest rising slightly. "Impossible..." He said under his breath as he exhaled, shaking his head.

The program raised an eyebrow under her mask with confusion. "What are you talking about? What's "impossible"?"

Tron took a few slow steps towards the program, placing his hand out in front of him. "How close..?" He asked. "How close were you to Tron..?"

"Close enough." The program briskly replied. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is." Tron said quickly. "Now, one more time," His mask suddenly switched off, showing his face. "How, CLOSE, were you to me..?"

The program let out a small gasp of surprise and startlement when she saw Tron's face, stumbling back before she dropped heavily onto her knees. "Oh my user..." She said quietly with a quaking voice and slowly held out her hand to Tron. Her mask suddenly switched off, revealing her own face and her silky bonde hair fell to one side of her shoulder, crystal blue eyes staring into Tron's brown ones. "You're...you're..."

Tron's eyes widened, staring down at the programs face. He slowly walked up to her, dropping down to her level slowly. "Yori..." He barely whispered, his hands reaching out and touching her face.

Yori let out a chocked up laugh, her eyebrows arching up as her eyes watered and her hands rested against Tron's. "Pl-Please say I'm not dreaming..." She muttered.

Tron shook his head, smiling faintly as his eyebrows arched up. "No...you're not dreaming..." He said. He laughed lightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I thought you were dead..."

"I knew you weren't," Yori replied with a small laugh, closing her eyes. "But I didn't think I would ever see you again...especially of all times—wait." Her eyes widened slightly as she rose her eyebrows in a panic. "Tron, did you know that Clu was—"

"Yes, I knew."

Yori and Tron began to rise up to their feet. Her face tensed the slightest bit as she gripped onto her light blade. "You don't need to worry. I'll protect you and the Renegade." She hung her head and shook it as she grit her teeth. "I won't be weak this time...I won't."

Tron hugged Yori close to himself, closing his eyes. "I need you just to stay safe..." He said. "I'm not losing you again."

"And I'm not losing you." Yori said as she looked up at Tron quickly, her eyebrows arching up. "I don't think I could bear it."

Tron shook his head, placing his hands on Yori's cheeks gently. "It's not going to happen, Yori." He said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

That's when the roar of engines overhead sounded, instantly gaining Yori and Tron. Yori's eyes slowly widened, shaking her head slowly. "They're here." She muttered and looked back at Tron, moving back out of his embrace and took his hand. "We have to find your Renegade and get out of Argon; asap." Yori quickly said as she began to guide Tron into the shadows, her mask switching back on.

Tron nodded, glancing around and up at the sky as his mask switched back on. "I already have a plan on how to keep everyone safe." He said. "Well, it's more Margo's then anything but."

"Margo is here?" Yori quickly asked. "In ARGON..?" She slowly nodded, a smile spreading under her mask as realization hit her and a small laugh escaped her lips. "Of course..."

Tron smiled faintly under his mask. "She's got everything under control. Or at least that's what she told me." He said.

"She does!" Yori began to drag Tron down the alleyway, taking out her baton as she looked about. "I know what Margo's planning; We have to get to The Bunker!"

Tron rose an eyebrow, looking at Yori. "Do you know where it is?" He asked, hopeful that she did.

"Just keep up with me!"

* * *

The roars of the feirce engines roared for all of Argon to hear, and those roars were loud enough to even be heard underground. Margo's head shot up almost instantly when she first heard those engines, every code in her body tensing and freezing with slight fear. Despite the fact she had been anticipating the moment to come...it still horrified her.

"Sam...how much longer until we reach The Bunker...?" Margo's voice shook when she managed to ask that question.

Sam looked back at Margo, her eyebrows arching up as she smiled faintly. "We're almost there. Two more micros." She informed her.

"That's not enough time." Margo briskly said. She slowly walked over to Beck, patting his arm to gain his attention from the discussion he was having with Zed, Mara and Link. "Beck. I gotta talk to ya for a sec."

Beck looked back at Margo, furrowing a brow. He glanced up slightly as his face tensed a little and listened to the faint distant engine roars. He nodded slowly, looking down at Margo. "Alright."

Margo nodded her head, offering up a small smile before leading Beck away. She faced her head up to him, her expression turning grim for the first time since Beck had met her. "Beck...this is a war now, you realize that right..?"

Beck nodded. "I mean it's all Tron would talk about before you came here."

"Well he does have a good reason to. Beck, there are going to be sacrifices. And I know you know all about sacrifices but it's going to be different than it was before...a lot of programs are going to derezz, and sometimes...you'll have to take matters in your own hands." Margo held up a hand slightly when Beck's expression turned into slight horror. "It's a scary thought, I know. You're a gentle program, even if you don't appear it sometimes. But don't get into this thinking this won't change you. Because it will. Take it from me. I already asked everyone here if they are ready to follow and they said they are. The question now is; are you ready to lead?"

Beck frowned deeply as he furrowed a brow with slight confusion. "What is this all about..?" He questioned.

Margo sighed, shaking her head. "I just want to give you a heads up. Tron's readied you physically, but emotionally and mentally...that's an entirely different situation." She said.

"One mirco..." Sam warned as she glanced back at the two programs, her eyebrows arching up.

Margo drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily with a small nod. "Showtime." Her face tensed as she faced her head up and called out; "DENDŌ! Did you do what I had asked?!"

A groggy groan could be heard from the back of the platform, a head of white hair slowly rising up as the program himself stood up. "Come on, Margo...you should know the answer to that by now..." He said slowly. He suddenly smirked and chuckled, holding up a small bomb in his hand before swiftly throwing it back towards the tracks as they sped on by. "Hell yeah. All twenty-five of them."

A grin slowly formed on Margo's face. But this grin was...more devious. "Then LIGHT THOSE PUPPIES!"

"Light the what?!" Beck questioned as he quickly looked back at Margo. "What in the name of Flynn are you up to—"

"Can't have anyone follow us to The Bunker!"

"But Margo, he's—"

"FINE, dude!" Margo grinned again. "If my hunch is right then a certain somebody is picking him up!"

Sam sighed happily as she hugged herself, giggling with a smile. "I wonder how their reunion went..!" She squealed with delight.

Beck looked back at Sam, and then at Margo. His brows knit together and he let out a small sigh of slight irritation for being in the dark so much on the situation. He just gave away his identity, Clu's forces are in Argon, and now along with all the employees of Able's garage he was being taken somewhere by an underground railroad?

What in the name of Kevin Flynn was going on?!

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Dendo shouted, grinning as he ran to the front and grabbed ahold of Beck's shoulders, pushing him down slightly. "Keep your heads down!" He said as he glanced back at the tunnel. "Those things are on FULL BLAST."

Beck's eyes widened slightly as he quickly looked back himself. "But won't that blast through the ground and up into the city?!" He quickly questioned with widened eyes.

"Relax!" Margo said. "We're deep enough underground it'll just be like a quake!" She pointed up to Sam, nodding her head. "Tell them to shut the barrier, we just passed through where they're at."

Sam nodded as she placed her finger to her ear, which now had an earpiece, and began to relay instructions to programs on the other end.

After a moment the Austrailian accented voice Beck had heard before just a mere PectroCycle ago came over unseen overhead speakers.

"G'Day, programs! Let me be the first to welcome ya to our fine uprising! Obviously nobody has attempted to run off screaming so it seems that you're all dedicated at least of some sorts! The name's Techna, better get used to my voice while you can because I am in third command of The Bunker, Sam being the second and Margo obviously the first!" A loud metal clang rose up, catching everyone's attention and looking back to see several metal steel barriers close in and block off the rest of the tunnel. A large projection of a purple haired program wearing glasses lined with yellow lights and a labcoat appeared overhead. Techna's projection beamed, waving a hand slightly. She whistled to gain the programs' attention. "Up here! Can't have any limbs flying off, can we? And now for some boring safety proceedin's as you all nearly arrive to your destination; Margo is goin' to connect her enhancement to the transportation you are in so we can have a bit of a head start here, and when she DOES you'll be movin' almost as fast as a lightjet, so you all'd best sit down and hang onto the railing bars set up an' put up your masks so there isn't any wind blowing in your face if that bothers you!" She saluted with two fingers and nodded her head, chuckling. "You lot better hang on! See you at The Bunker!"

Sam turned to look at everyone on the platform and smiled. "You heard her, programs! Masks up and hands on the handles, please and thank you!"

When all the programs braced themselves, Margo laughed and strutted up to the very front of the chain of carts, cracking her fingers and knuckles. "Open up the gateway, Tech!"

The projection of Techna nodded. "Don't give them whiplash."

"Whatever! Hang on everyone, cause here we go!" Margo suddenly shouted as she grabbed onto a thick railing connected to the cart. A loud electric crack sounded and the next thing any of the programs knew a strong force washed over, the programs all hanging onto the railing tightly against the force to keep from flying back. After what was quite literally five nanos, the force stopped and a hiss of gears groaned.

"Okay everyone! Up!"

Zed slowly hunched over the railing and groaned loudly. "I feel like I'm going to be sick..." He groaned in discomfort.

"You'll get used to it." Margo laughed as she jumped out of the cart with a grin and rose a brow. "Alright programs get up and put yourselves together! And as Tech has said before; welcome programs..." She slowly turned her head towards the programs with a smile as a metal opening slowly undid. "Welcome to the uprising."

When Beck's gaze moved up to look at the opening as The Bunker was revealed, his eyes widening and jaw loosely dropping.

"Oh my User..."

* * *

Surprise surprise! We're not dead! A bundle of exciting things happened in this chapter. Clu has arrived, Tron has been reunited with his lost love Yori, and everyone from the Garage knows that Beck is the Renegade. The Bunker is still a mystery to possible new readers but previous ones should be all too familiar with the place. Thanks for reading guys! Reviews are appreciated! We like to know who's all reading :)

~K

Character Chart:

Hope, Tron, Dyson, Sam, Zed, Link, Dendo- Kayla (K)

Margo, Yori, Revees, Clara, Beck, Mara, Techna- Isabel (I)


	7. -NOTICE UPDATE-

GREETINGS READERS;

We aplogize for the delay, but expect a new chapter very soon from us! This is just a heads up to all the readers out there and to gain some potential new readers, and to also give out some news!

TRON: The Uprising has Begun will be turned into an anime comic series illistrated by myself(I), and will also in the future depending on how both the comic and fanfiction is, an audiobook as well, which will be narrated by me aswell if this is to happen!

Now, if you haven't seen already, I am a girl, so my male voices will be a bit off but I will do my best. However, if there are any fellow voice actors out there, if/when I announce that there will be an audiobook, most likely if it is that popular I will prefer to have auditions for it. The details will be revealed during the announcement of how the auditions will be done.

For now, I will simply give some information about the comic. It will be digitally colored, so it will take a moment to be done for every page, most likely two to three weeks per page. Maybe even within one week if you all are lucky~ ;) The comic will be parraelle to the fanfiction, but however some things will be added and changed for the sake of saving complications, and also to avoid any conflict the "not so appropreite or clean" stuff will be removed. Meaning mainly Margo's humor will have to be simmered down a bit till I hit college. XDXD So sorry, Margo fans! I promise though she'll still be the funniest program on the block!

Fanfiction-wise, you folks don't need to wait any longer! K and I's lives have been rather busy since we hit 10th grade, and even more so because of the fact K is in the high school band! She plays a mean clarinet! X3 But chapter 7 is in the works, and I gotta say, this one mat make you all hold your breaths and have many feels. ;) Aren't we terrible?

In other news; our username has been changed to I-KFINTASCY! FIN; As in for "FanFiction", TA; As in for "Fantasy", and SCY; As in for Science Fiction!

That's all for now! Take care, readers and remember to let the **_FINTASCY_** in you live on!


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to The Bunker

_**Chapter 7: Welcome to The Bunker**_

_-–—ACCESSING ARCHIVE DATA . . . _

The Bunker was truly something extraordinary. This hidden underground facility was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It was referred to just as it's name; a simple bunker. But when Beck and the programs of Able's Garage saw it, to them it was truly under-named—it was practically the size of the _coliseum_, perhaps even bigger! There were a few small building like structures for stations even, and even a few appeared to be two or three floored home stations! Tunnels though were the biggest parts of the place from what they could see. Elaborate and clearly each thought through thoroughly and carefully, each tunnel overhead had the name of a city that it lead to, or even other resistant camps in different hidden areas! Programs bustled about as they entered in and out of tunnels in a rush and to make their reports, masks switching on and off becoming a familiar noise to Beck and the within the first two micros they arrived. But there, dead smack in the center of the place practically was clearly the main control center. A glass but clearly sturdy strong tower stood, and inside the programs working and running about with tablets in their hands were visible. And on the ground, if a program were to look at The Bunker from a flying bit's eye view, they could see that the main source of light was coming from underneath them—due to the fact the floor had an enormous TRON symbol glowing, right underneath the program's feet.

"So what do you all think of the main floor?!" The group of programs suddenly heard Margo ask over the loud crowd of bustling programs of The Bunker.

Beck could only let his jaw go slack again when Margo asked this. He wanted to holler out in question of what she had just said, but he was too stunned to do so or even speak, the closest he could get being a brief sound of astonishment.

Sam looked up at Beck and sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She placed her hand to Beck's chin and lifted it up so that his jaw was no longer slack. "Come on, sweetcheeks..." She said. "It's not _THAT_ amazing."

Beck quickly looked down at Sam, his eyes widening slightly with a small shake of his head. "Wait _**WHAT**_?! Are you kidding?!" He quickly asked with a grin. "It's FANTASTIC! If TRON saw this place, I can only **_IMAGINE_** what his face would look like!"

Sam laughed. "Let me guess, like this?" She asked, meanwhile making the usual Tron face, only with slightly widened eyes.

Beck couldn't help but instantly break out into laughter when Sam did her impression of his mentor. "I was wrong! I _CAN_ imagine!" He laughed with a small shake if his head.

Sam laughed again and closed her orange eyes, smiling. "So I did a good impression then right?" She asked.

"**_FANTASTIC_**!"

"Keep up, slow pokes! You're gonna get lost in the crowd!" Margo's voice suddenly rose up, catching Beck and Sam's attention and making the two realize that the band of programs were already being lead away by Margo to the center point of The Bunker.

"Yikes..." Sam muttered, quickly grabbing Beck's hand and hurrying the two of them along. "Can't let you miss out on the best place in The Grid! Sorry!"

"Link, bud, hold the elevator door open for the two." Margo said as she leant against the control center elevator wall and smiled lopsidedly. "Beck is one easily distracted program," She chuckled with a small eyeless glance back at Zed and Mara before Sam and Beck entered.

Zed smiled and crossed his arms, looking up at Beck and raising an eyebrow. "Oh we know." He said, responding to Margo's statement.

"Trust us." Mara added as she rose her own eyebrow.

"Whaaat?" Beck chuckled with a small shrug. "Come on, gimme a break."

Margo rose an eyebrow and shook her head as the elevator doors closed, indicating she was 'rolling her eyes'. "Play nice kiddies." She joked.

Sam looked at Margo and raised an eyebrow, smiling lightly. "Speak for yourself." She said, her smile growing. "You _never_ play nice!"

Margo opened her mouth to speak but closed it, pursing her lips slightly. There was a long silence. "You know, I can't argue with that." She finally said with a small raise of her brows in such a casual tone it couldn't be helped but for laughter to break out from the group of programs.

"So wait, how exactly does this center work?" A program suddenly asked.

Beck couldn't help but wonder that himself. "Yeah...is it like a beaker or communication, what?"

Margo seemed to have smirked wider than anyone thought she could for a brief moment out of what seemed to be beaming with excitement. "Well..." She began slowly, almost too nonchalantly. "Remind me; what were all the different type of towers..?"

Sam looked at Margo and shrugged, swinging her and Beck's hand slowly. "Well, isn't there...communication towers..? Emergency towers?" She suggested. "Beacon towers, transmission towers...am I missing any..?" She asked, looking back at all the programs, and then at Margo.

"Nope!"

"Okay," Dash suddenly said with a small shrug and looked about. "and you're having her list these things because..?"

"Well you wanted to know what this tower dows and I'm tellin' ya! All those things that Sam listed? That's what this tower does! Every single thing in the book!" Margo said with an obvious tone of pride.

Zed frowned, shaking his head as the crowd of programs lightly murmured. "There's _NO WAY_ that this can be all of those towers!" He exclaimed, obviously in disbelief. "You would need, _**BOATLOADS**_ of energy just to _run_ this place by itself! Or a constant flow of electrical currents!"

A smirk curved along Margo's face again. There was a long silence. "Why do you think we're so deep underground? It's not _just_ for safety, it's also so we're as close to the energy of the Grid humainly possible without blowing the place sky high!" Her smirk widened a little boldly. "And we also have a little somethin' somethin' extra just for that extra kick!"

Sam couldn't help but begin to smile and giggle, closing her eyes. "Our secret weapon~" She lightly joked.

"A secret weapon of _badassness_ and _adorableness_." Margo chuckled as the elevator doors opened, revealing a large grouping of programs bustling back and forth in the crowded place. "Okay programs so here's the deal; the reason we're here is because we're missing a program that was supposed to be here with us on this cycle! And also you need to meet the head of commands and science division in person! Keep up with me in here and no distractions or else we'll never find ya in this crowd!" She joked with a small laugh before she began to walk through the crowd.

"I'll bring up the back, Margo." Sam said, letting the programs begin to walk ahead of her. "That way we don't lose anybody."

"Alright, Sam. Just make sure _you_ don't get lost!" Margo called back with a small laugh.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. "Uh huh, sure."

Beck couldn't help but laugh—both out of excitement and sheer joy of the sight of the place. He had to actually push his way carefully through the crowd as Margo lead him and the others on, all in a single file line. His eyes gazed about at all those faces he passed. _'So many programs...'_ Beck couldn't help but marvel as he looked this way and that. _'And ALL OF THEM are...are for this place! No, the Revolution, the Uprising! How...'_ He slowly looked forward and down at the shaggy blue haired program that lead along in front of him in swift strides. "How did you do it..?" Beck found himself thinking aloud.

"Easy." Margo replied nearly right when he had finished his thought-aloud question. She seemed to almost expect the question. "It all started in a small group. Then the group got bigger. Word spread, mechanics and architects programs made their way in." She grinned proudly. "None of this would be possible without any of them...those who stuck with me since the beginning. And you."

"Me?"

"Think about it. You cut off the Clu statue's head, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And after that you became the Renegade."

Beck laughed a little. He nodded. "Pretty much."

Margo turned her head back towards Beck slightly. "Then there you go. Just because we're all a big organization, doesn't make us a revolution, an uprising, a cause. It's the leader. The one who we stand for. We all stood for you. Just as your friends from your home did for you."

Beck's eyes widened a little when Margo said that. Tron had practically told him the same thing...and more than one time.

_**'Stand up to the Occupation; the others will follow.'**_

_**'Standing up to Tesler shows programs they don't have to stand idly by. They can choose to fight. And they'll have you to fight beside.'**_

A loud rumble from the above broke his thoughts and instantly brought Beck back to reality however. The ground quaked a little as the power and lights flickered before everything seemed to shut down all at once. Startled and complaining reactions filled the air, but one loud angry Australian accented voice stood out.

"Oh _BLOODY_ hell! Check the generator, somebody anybody—thank you! MARGO! Get over here with your mechanics!"

Margo sighed loudly with annoyance and hung her head with a small shake. "Aw jeeze, I knew that'd happen when Clu's forces started to land..." She muttered. "Sam! Get on the wireless intercom and calm everyone down will ya?!"

Sam looked over at Margo with a nod of her head before placing a finger to her ear. "I'm on it." She said before her voice suddenly became louder and broadcasting throughout the entire Bunker, words of calming to the programs who lived there.

A purple "wild-haired" (one would say) wearing a lab coat program and neon glowing rimmed glasses pushed her way through the crowd to Margo and the line of mechanics, grumbling all the while. It was the program Techna projected on a screen before.

"Well?" Margo asked.

"Ah the thing's fried, Marg," Techna took off her glasses and cleaned them with her lab coat sleeve. "There has to be over a thousand ships up there if the generator's like this." She looked over at the mechanics and stared at them for a long time. "Ouí! Which one of you lot's the best mechanic?!" Techna suddenly asked.

Everyone's head slowly turned to look over at Beck.

Beck looked back at his fellow mechanics for a long time and stared back. "...What?"

"Beck I think they're trying to say, YOU'RE, the best mechanic." Sam said with a smile and raise of her eyebrows.

"Wait but I could be rusty, it's been CYCLES since I've—"

"Quit your whining!" Techna snatched Beck up by the connector on his back for his disk and pulled him back. "Hurry up!"

"WHOA-!"

_ -–— TRON LIVES—–-_

"We're entering Argon now, sir." Dyson said as he slowly walked up next to the Grids ruler, looking at him.

A cold smile slowly crossed Clu's face as he glanced back at Dyson briefly before looking forward at Argon city in the distance ahead. "Good," He said. After a moment he slowly turned his back to the view and looked over at his second in command officer. "Let's tell Symphony and Ajax, shall we?"

Dyson smiled and nodded his head lightly, closing his eyes. "Of course." He said.

Clu chuckled lightly with a small shake of his head as he began to make his way to the exit from the main viewing deck out into the hallway. "I'm sure our little composer has a real treat for the citizens of Argon,"

The menacing and loud notes of an organ rang loudly and almost forebodingly for those unwelcome just beyond the slick black door in front of Dyson and Clu. When it slid open, the large organ laced with bright neon orange, yellow, red, pink and black was revealed along with two programs.

One of them was playing the organ, and rather lively, too. She swayed her head side to side as she played, her pink bangs swishing side to side and fingers laced along the keyboards as the speakers on her suit covered with pink and orange lightlines roared from the sound of the organ as an amplifier. Her eyes were closed, and a faint smile was on her face; the face of what anyone would imagine the opposite of what a member of the occupation would look like.

The other program was male and was leant against the organ, golden eyes looking down longing at the one playing it. He was smiling lightly, as if enjoying the sound and her. His eyes glanced over towards the door and they widened slightly when he saw Clu and Dyson. He looked back at the female program, placing a mechanical hand with thin red and dark orange lines on hers, halting the music.

"Hm?" The female program quickly looked up at the male program with a slightly irritated expression. "Hey! I was just getting to the **_crescendo_**, what's the big idea?!" She huffed.

"Symphony." The male program said softly, his voice deep. He glanced over at Clu and Dyson.

The female program, Symphony's eyes widened slowly with shock and realization. "They're...behind me, aren't they..?" She slowly asked, her nearly high-pitched voice shaking with embarrassment as she turned around to face them.

Clu laughed lightly as he made his way into the room and waved a hand slightly. "Please, please, don't stop on my account, Symphony. It sounds like you're having a breakthrough."

Symphony beamed. "Oh, well thank you, and hello, great Clu!" Her expression narrowed bitterly and a wide frown stretched on her face instantly when her gaze met Dyson's. "Dyson."

Dyson's face tensed slightly. He managed a smile. "Symphony. Ajax." He said, addressing both programs.

Ajax looked up at Dyson as he stood up from his bow to Clu. "Dyson...you're looking well." He said in a flat, slightly sarcastic tone.

There was a long tense silence...

A forced, annoyed and twitching smile crooked on Symphony's face as her eyebrows lowered. "I heard you got chased down by Tron. How come you never told us...?" Her smile turned into a light and crooked smirk. "They say you came back quaking in your fancy collar, you even had a hair out of place, must've been something."

Dyson's forced smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. "And if that was true it would be none of your business regardless." He said. "We're entering Argon."

"Oh really?! Gonna hit the hills the second you run into Tron?"

"Be nice, Symphony." Clu said with a small sigh and shook his head. "I don't understand why you two refuse to get along."

Symphony stuck her tongue out at Dyson. "Not my fault he's a stiff-collared bit."

"I refuse to engage in an argument against you Symphony." Dyson said, frowning.

Ajax reached out and held some of Symphony's pink bangs in his hand, smiling as he caressed it gently. "He's not worth your time, Symphony..." He said.

Symphony huffed lightly and crossed her arms. "_Fine_." She grumbled.

"Anyway, you two don't have time to argue, once we get to Argon. Especially you and Ajax." Clu said as he walked directly up to the two.

"Huh? What is it?" Symphony questioned with a furrow of her brow.

"What so you want us to do?" Ajax asked, looking up at Clu.

Clu's expression slowly hardened after a good while and a deep frown crossed his face as his eyes narrowed. "I want you two to take out the 'Enhanced One'; Margo. Or at least _cripple her_ enough she won't ever be able to spring back up again."

"When can we go?" Ajax quickly asked, his face tensing and his hands clenching into fists.

"As soon as we land. I don't want Tesler messing anything else up; he's done enough of that with his own plans."

"Does this mean you're gonna kill the big ape?" Symphony asked with a light smirk on her face, laughing lightly.

"You two just worry about how you're going to catch _**MARGO**_. She's a slippery one."

"I won't let you down sir." Ajax said, bowing deeply. "Besides...this one is personal..."

A faint smirk slowly crossed Clu's lips as he slowly nodded. "Exactly why I assigned you both this task..." He said with a small chuckle before leaving the room.

When Clu had gone, Symphony laughed lightly at Dyson and crossed her arms. "Hey Dyson, what's with the face? Don't tell me you're gonna be _SAD_ when we take Margo down?"

"Why would I?" Dyson asked.

Symphony shrugged as she slowly turned around to face the organ again and began to play the organ again nonchalantly. "I mean, you guys _were_ buds, I was just wondering, that's all." She said.

Dyson chuckled lightly, turning for the door. "That was a long time ago, Symphony." He said. "She's as good as dead to me even now."

There was another long silence in the room.

Symphony suddenly bursted with laughter, doubling over in her seat and closing her eyes tightly. She slapped a hand over her mouth as in attempt to stop laughing, but she only seemed to laugh even louder.

Dyson frowned, facing Symphony. "What's so funny?" He asked, his voice not hinting at any amusement.

"YOU SERIOUSLY ARE THE **_WORST FRIEND_**, AREN'T YOU?!" Symphony laughed loudly and shook her head.

"You're just putting on an act, Commander Dyson." Ajax said, smirking a little. "You're friends still with Margo. When she "got captured", and sadly I didn't have a chance to say hello, you two talked for a long while I heard."

Dyson's face hardened. "I was trying to extract information-"

"**_FOR_**?" Symphony questioned with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her legs slowly.

"The Occupation."

Symphony smirked with a small raise of her brow. "That's not what I meant," She said. "I was asking WHAT KIND of information were you 'extracting'?"

"Why does it concern you?"

Symphony slowly rose to her feet and shrugged as she made her way in front of Dyson, their eyes locking. "Well we are a team, aren't we..? Clu did specifically choose us all for one specific reason; we all have SOMETHING against Tron, Flynn or Margo. I mean, you have a reason to hate all **_THREE_**; that's a bonus! You have your little riot incident," She turned to look at Ajax. "My poor Ajax's arm was taken by Margo when she quit being in his mafia group," Symphony quickly turned her head back to Dyson with a raised eyebrow and pleased smirk. "I don't think even _**TRON**_ or **_YOU_** for that matter knew she was in the mafia for a little. And as for _ME_..." Her expression slowly hardened as she clenched her fists. "Too young...?" She muttered under her breath bitterly and crossed her arms, her expression now replaced with a smug and confident smile. "We'll see about that once the wonderful programs of Argon hear my _BEAUTIFUL MUSIC_. It'll probably even blow _Margo_ away!" Symphony laughed as she took Ajax's hand and began to pull him along with her out of the room. "Come on, we've gotta get ready for the big show!"

Ajax nodded with a smile, glancing back at Dyson. "I can't wait for you to perform." He said to Symphony, turning his head to her and kissing her head.

Symphony giggled lightly when her head was kissed and closed her eyes. Her smile however seemed to curve and darken however as she and Ajax reached the exit.

As they did take their leave the second in command officer could hear Symphony improvise a hauntingly sounding sing-song rhyme.

"_Run while you can, like the gingerbread man, _

_Run while you can, oh so so fast,_

_Run on like 'the tortoise in the hare'_

_But if you aren't so cautious,_

_You'll loose and no longer be there._"

_ -–— TRON LIVES—–-_

The _'thump' 'thump' thump'_s of the large army's marching caused for the ground in Argon to shake and quake. Citizens peered out from their homes, roadsters, trucks and monorails' windows with wide eyes from fear. Programs had stopped in their tracks on lightcycles or were forced to stop from the large tanks passing by on the road. Recognizers, airships and lightchoppers flew all over the sky and coated the once blue tint reflect off with a deep orange and red. Searchlights came on and some programs of Argon cried out with horror and hid from sight when Clu's ship rolled in.

Cyrus slowly lifted his head up when the commotion began. He knew where this was all going, and it was putting off his own plans. For now, however, he knew he had to get out of Argon, and not loose track of Tron and his stupid replacement at the same time. But how...? That's when it suddenly crossed Cyrus' mind. Of course; how stupid of him not to think of it sooner...

He always was a fan of poor Keller's work.

_ -–— TRON LIVES—–-_

Tron's face tensed under his mask as he watched all of Clu's forces come in. "He's here..." He bitterly announced, looking at Yori. "We need to get out of here. Somewhere safe."

Yori sighed with a shake of her head as she tapped the side of her mask to derezz the communicator attachment to it. "I'd say we keep heading to The Bunker, but Clu probably has the entire city surrounded. I don't want to risk getting followed, and nobody's answering from The Bunker either..." She sighed as she turned to look at Tron. "They normally would answer the dispatch, so that must mean either all these ships are jamming the signals or The Bunker's lost power again. Its fairly new so it still has a few bugs, and especially with how enormous it is the place takes up a lot of power." Yori explained.

"It has to have an alternative energy source somewhere..." Tron said, peering around a corner. "I don't see any guards." He muttered to himself.

"It does," Yori said with a nod, commenting on Tron's first statement."But I have no idea what it is. I think only Margo and the science division know. As a precaution I'm assuming." She slowly headed to the wall across from Tron in the alley they were in and took a small peek herself. "...Tron...does...something seem...OFF, to you..?" Yori questioned as she looked back at Tron again and leant forward a little.

Tron furrowed a brow, looking back at Yori. "Off how?" He asked.

"I mean...it's just...Clu is just like Flynn, traitor or not. And Flynn liked to pop in with style. Like make a speech of some sort, and Clu'd do the same, especially for something like this." Yori's face slowly hardened and eyes narrowed under her mask. "But in this case...it's so...I don't know how to put it...dull, almost. For Clu, I mean."

"We can't underestimate him yet Yori. Doing that last time is why everything is the way it is now..." Tron said.

"I'm not underestimating him. In fact, my point is that be must be up to something."

Tron nodded, walking forward and looking at Yori. "Then we need to move now." He said. "If Clu's preoccupied with making a scene, we should be able to move unnoticed."

Yori closely trailed behind Tron with a small nod. When she was close enough her hand and fingers slowly interlaced into Tron's and held on tight, almost as though she were afraid he'd disappear on her again. "We should wait until there's a crowd. It may be hard to stick together but it's better than having a bigger risk of being caught."

Tron nodded, glancing around as they turned another corner. "Good idea." He said.

"We should probably head to the park."

"Why there?"

"I was planning on meeting some collegues from The Bunker anyway after confronting you before I knew it was...well, you. They might even have a better idea of what's going on, and what it is Clu may be up to..." Yori explained as they swerved their way through the crowd.

_-–— END OF LINE—–-_

_**WELP! THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE! CHAPTER 7 HAS AT LAST ARRIVED! OH YES; AND THE COMIC THAT HAS BEEN MENTIONED IS ALSO UP! X3 Here is the link for it; ****DeviantART- search for fanfiction title or search for username YolandaART**  
_

**_Most likely a page every one to two weeks depending on how much I have to color is the schedule for this comic, and if that gets popular enough we'll have an audiobook for this following after! More information will be provided when the time comes, but most likely auditions will be held for it! But in order for that to happen; spread the word! Have this fanfiction and comic get as popular as possible! And don't forget to comment, tell us what you think, or even bring constructive critisizim on a official character's personality, if they're out of character, some element is missing, if the STORYLINE ITSELF even seems to be straying from the TRON world feel; PLEASE TELL! Our aim is to not just make a satisfaction for the simple fact in our heads at least the show wasn't cancelled; we want for not only us but for the AUDIENCE to believe that the fanfiction is APART of it! Like it TRULY WASN'T ever cancelled! Alright, that's all for now nd remember; _**

**_TRON LIVES!_**

**_ —_****_I FROM THE "I&amp;KFINTASCY PROJECT"; Let the FINTASCY in you live on_**

**_Character Chart:_**

**_Beck; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Tron; Kayla K.(K)_**

**_Yori; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Dyson; Kayla K.(K)_**

**_Clu; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Cyrus; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Zed; Kayla K.(K)_**

**_Mara; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Dash; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Margo; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Sam; Kayla K.(K)_**

**_Techna; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Symphony; Isabel G.(I)_**

**_Ajax; Kayla K.(K)_**

**_Clide; Isabel G.(I)_**


End file.
